


Páratlan Páros

by blu_rin



Series: Páratlan Páros [1]
Category: Jrock, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Hayato egy verőfényes délutánon döbben rá, hogy szingliként élni nem túl csodás, ezért belemegy a gitárosuk húgával való randevúba, de mintha semmi sem alakulna úgy, ahogy kéne. Egy reggel más ágyában ébredni, aztán azon kapni magad, miszerint annyira utálod az illetőt, hogy legszívesebben a sárga földig csókolnád? Neki ez sima ügy! De egy férfi még neki is feladja a leckét.Bétázza: Lucia Summer (wattpad - alteanpaladin)





	1. 1. Szinglimóka, nem jó móka

Midori szép lány. Hosszú, szőke – természetesen, festett - haja van, keskeny szája, mogyoróbarna szemei, melyeket felülről ívelt szemöldökök kereteznek. Semmi extra, pont illik is Yuméhez, talán jobban is, mint anno Erika. Olyan büszkén feszít az oldalán, mintha csak az apja lenne, aki gyönyörű lányát mutatja be a család vendégeinek – jelen esetben a bandának, azaz nekünk.

Kedvesen bájcsevegünk vele még pár óráig, csakhogy érezze, hogy elfogadtuk, mint gitárosunk új barátnőjét, aztán hazamegy, mert a nővérét várja vacsorára, és még főznie kell. Kötelező körök letudva, Yume boldogabb, mint valaha, én pedig szépen lassan rádöbbenek, hogy rajtam kívül mindenki párkapcsolatban élő, felelősségteljes ember lett. Na, szép!

Persze az az idióta meN-meN körülbelül velem egyszerre fogja fel a helyzetet, miután a többiekkel jól kitárgyalták a bevált randihelyszíneket, és mindentudó vigyorral átkarolja a vállam. Tudom, mi fog következni, így rezignáltan visszamosolygok rá, körülbelül úgy, mint akinek a fogát húzzák.

– Hát, Hayato barátunk úgy tűnik szűzlányként végzi be pályafutását – öklöz a mellkasomba finoman, mégis férfias határozottsággal, ami fáj, mint az a megveszekedett, de muszáj tűrni, mielőtt még én leszek a banda nyunyókája. Nálunk, a Royzzal és a Kiryuval ellentétben senki sem viselte ezt a szerepet, és előreláthatólag nem is fogja. Mire Hiyori kikecmergett a szőke, copfos, combvillantós kislány szerepéből, addigra már bőven harminc felett járt, és kevésbé vonzó benyomást keltett, mint anno, az androgün korszakban smink nélkül.

– Szűzként már biztos nem, meg lányként se nagyon – kapom el a csuklóját, mire széles vigyorral nyugtázza, hogy humorom a régi, bár én most tényleg nem viccelek. Fájdalmas dolog ráébredni arra, miszerint még a meN-féle reménytelen eseteknek is komoly barátnőjük van.

Yume és Kana heves sugdolózásba kezdenekk, sűrűn felém pillantgatva, miközben drága basszerosunk átcsapódik Chamuhoz, hogy átbeszéljék a ritmusszekció ügyesbajos dolgait. Vajon a mi kis ártatlan, édes Yuménk is vesztesnek fog tartani, amiért ő is talált magának barátnőt, és azt beszéli meg a másik gitárossal, hogyan tálalhatná ezt nekem? Ó, mindjárt megmondom neki, hogyan, csak emelje rám azokat a kerek szemecskéit!

Úgy tűnik, dűlőre jutott Kanával, úgy néz, mint kisgyerek a játékbolt kirakatában a legdrágább plüssmackót, ami a gyártók rafináltságának hála csak puhának tűnik, valójában meg pár hét után hullani kezd a szőre. Néha valóban így érzem magam a rajongók előtt. Tökéletesnek látnak, néhány apróbb hibával, holott ezek valójában óriásira képesek dagadni, akár egy perc leforgása alatt.

– Hayato-shi, neked barátnő kell! – fogja meg a vállaimat Yume, arcán komoly kifejezés jelenik meg, aminek láttán nehéz megállnom, hogy ne mosolyodjak el. Na, mekkora nagy észlény, rájött arra, amire én már körülbelül akkor, amikor először Chamu, majd Kana állapodott meg – ez valamikor két-három éve történhetett.

– Ezért randizni fogsz Kana húgával – jelenti ki ellentmondást nemtűrő hangon, mire megszűnik létezni a világ. Az kizárt, hogy köztem és Hanabi között bármi történjen, ez egyszer biztos, a karrieremet teszem rá. Rendes lány, el tudok vele beszélgetni, viszont sosem voltam képes nőként nézni rá. Ami, ha kiderülne, Kana itt helyben nyúzna meg, és feszítené ki a bőrömet a próbaterem falára.

– Holnap koraeste tökéletesen ráér, szóval semmi para, Hayato, menni fog, mint a karikacsapás – áll mellém Kana, mire úgy érzem, hogy ezúttal nem csak az egész világ esküdött össze ellenem, hanem még azok a távoli, felfedezetlen univerzumok is, amelyeket mihelyst megtalálnak a tudósok, remélem abban a minutumban el is pusztítanak.

– Hogyne, picim, édesanyátok is jó egészségnek örvend? – csapok a vállára, cseppet sem finoman, mire fájdalmasan megrándul, és kínos nevetéssel körítve próbálja figyelmen kívül hagyni Yume csillogó szemeit és Chamuék szórakozott pillantásait.

– Kitűnően van, köszönöm a kérdést – vág vissza Kana. Sejtelmes mosollyal ajkaimon vonok vállat. Elviszem randira a húgát, ez nem kérdés, hiszen barátok vagyunk, ennyit igazán megtehetek érte, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy többre sajna nem leszek képes. Sajnálkozom pár percet, bocsánatot kérek, mire a védelmező bátyó feloldoz, én pedig kereshetek magamnak egy határozott szépséget. Mi sem egyszerűbb, ugye?

Még egy darabig elszórakozunk a próbateremben, és folytatjuk a múltkori alkalommal elkezdett szám összerakását. Jó lesz ez, jó lesz, csak a szöveg még korántsem tökéletes, így törökülésben helyet foglalok a földön, és kiradírozom az utolsó pár kanjit. Majd otthon megpróbálom befejezni, hiszen ott csap általában nyakon az ihlet.

Elbúcsúzunk egymástól, aztán ki-ki a maga útján, én például kocsiba szállok, és a piros lámpák fényében bámulom az éjszakai várost. A műszerfal órájára pillantok, ahol a vörös csíkok szerint negyed tíz felé jár az idő. Hatalmas sóhajjal nyomok a gázpedálra, ahogy zöldre vált a lámpa. Legszívesebben rádiót kapcsolnék, mivel mindig is így teszek, azonban most másra vágyom. Megnyomok pár gombot a következő kereszteződés előtt, mire felcsendül a The 3rd Birthday-től az I am. Ha bárki tudna erről a stúdióban, magasról verném a Royzból Koudait az év nyunyókája versenyben, most viszont egyedül vagyok.

L hangja betölti a járművet, az utolsó akkord végszójára pedig sikeresen leparkolok a társasház előtt. Majdhogynem az összes külföldi rajongó azt hiszi rólunk, olyan menő apartmanokban élünk, mint a New York-i sztárocskák, holott ennél sokkal kevesebbről van szó. Persze, az olyan nagy nevek meg régi motorosok, mint Sugizo vagy Miyavi bármit megengedhetnek maguknak, de még ők sem mindent.

Ennek ellenére tökéletesen megelégszem a második emeleti kis lakásommal, mert minden alapszükségletemet kielégíti. Van áram, fűtés, melegvíz és vastag falak, mielőtt a szomszédok lincselésbe kezdenének a kései neszezésem – avagy hatalmas hangerővel való éneklésem – végett.

Felsétálok a tiszta lépcsőházban az ajtómig, csörgök picit a kulcscsomómmal, mely csöppet visszhangzik a csendes térben, ennek ellenére ráérősen forgatom, és lépek be. Halkan elmotyogok egy megérkeztem-t, afféle rutin részeként, amely még a szülői házban ragadt rám. Senki sem felel, amiért általában megkönnyebbült arckifejezéssel rogyok le a kanapéra. Viszont most elöntik az agyamat Yume szavai.

– Hayato-shi, neked barátnő kell! – motyogom magam elé, ahogy összekulcsolt kezekkel könyökölök térdeimre. Persze, randim lesz Kana húgával, melyhez nem fűzök túl nagy reményeket, viszont mégis megmozdul bennem valami.

Elsétálok az ágyamig. Kétszobás lakás, fürdővel, konyhával, ebből az egyik szoba az enyém, a másik, melyre a bejárat nyílik pedig afféle nappaliként funkcionál. Előkotrom a takaró alól az alvós bokszerem, és a fürdő felé veszem az irányt. Vetek egy pillantást a tükörképemre. A mostani állapotomban egy nőnek sem kelteném fel az érdeklődését, ráadásul nem is a smink hiányával van a baj.

Sorban vetem le ruháimat, miközben rendületlenül figyelem magamat a zuhanykabin üvegfalának tükröződésében, és a The 3rd Birthday-dalt dúdolom. Ahogy belépek és magamra zárom a kabint, apró rést hagyva csupán a gőz végett, a kósza hangjegyek mellé varázsolom a szöveget. Még engem is meglep, hogy a nálamnál sokkal mélyebb hangra írt dallam mennyire szépen szólal meg.

Ilyen érzelgős jelentet sem produkáltam még egy kollégám előtt sem, de most kivételesen magas ívből letojom. A kiadó legélesebb nyelvvel rendelkező egyéneként, akinek beszólásait általában hangos taps és fütty kíséri, itthon egyedül azt tehetek, amit akarok. Akár még yaoi mangát is olvashatnék, senki sem látná, senki sem tudná. Na, nem mintha különösebben érdekelne, ahogy két pasi csinálja egymással, félreértés ne essék.

Mennyire sekélyesek az emberek. Bármit látnak a színpadon, vagy a munkahelyen, azt vakon elhiszik, így az imidzsünkhöz nem illő dolgokat megtartjuk otthonra. Persze, munkahelyiek alatt főként a staffosokat értem, a srácokkal sokkal szorosabb a kapcsolatunk, főleg, hogy turnék alatt kvázi egymás arcába lihegünk. Mondom én, aki mindig az egyágyas lyukban élvezkedhet az esetek többségében, de néha még így is tennék egy szájzárt meN-meN-re, megvonnám Yumét hőn szeretett teafiltereitől, Kanát a kávétól, Chamut pedig egyszerűen lecsapnám.

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal törölközöm meg, veszem magamra a bokszeremet, hogy aztán előrángatva a nadrágzsebembe gyűrt dalszöveget, írjak egy dalt a felszínes társadalomról. Éjfélkor végzek, és úgy dőlök le az ágyamba, hogy totálisan megfeledkezek a holnap estéről.


	2. 2. A szakéhercegnő

Reggel – mit is reggel, már lassan dél van – Kana telefonhívására ébredek, miszerint ne feledkezzek meg a ma esti randevúmról a húgával. Pedig, ha nem szól, tuti este jut eszembe, akkor meg már ugye késő bánat, a franc se fog rohanvást készülődni kezdeni. Csak az a baj, hogy gitárosunk túl jól ismer.

– Fél nyolckor legyél a rámenes bejáratánál, oké? Hanabi ott fog rád várni – hadarja, azzal lecsapja mobilt. Remélem, nem kell egy-két óránál többet szánnom a lányra. Már így is legszívesebben áttekerném az időt, hogy mihamarabb túllegyek rajta.

Fél nyolcig még rengeteg az idő, éppen ezért ráérősen melegítek valami mirelit ebédet, mosogatok, aztán kapcsolgatok a tévécsatornák között, miközben rettegve pislantok párat a különböző helyiségekben lévő órák számlapjaira. Először fél egy, aztán kettő, végül pedig öt rajzolódik ki. Gyorsan repülnek a percek, talán túlságosan is.

Nem tesz nekem jót a monotonitás, mivel a többi stúdiós naphoz képest úgy érződik, mintha semmi termékeny dolgot nem tennék. Hiányzik a produktivitás édes érzete, amely az új kiadványnál éri el csúcspontját, és babérjai pedig a turnék, melyeket aztán hónapokig aratunk. Jelenleg úgy érzem, nincs jobb a zenész munkánál, pedig megvannak a maga nehézségei.

Épp a kanapén ülök, kezemben a távirányító, a képernyőn meg valamiféle AKB48-s műsor megy, egyike azoknak, amelyeknek számomra alig van értelme. Persze, szép lányok, és valamilyen szinten aranyos a béna angolkiejtésük, de egy idő után már irritálóvá válik a nemlétező nyelvtudásuk. Hiába, a televíziózás már csak ilyen. Nekünk is vannak megkötéseink, meg kisebb szerepléseink, viszont azok mindig remek, családias hangulatban telnek.

Az óra fél hetet mutat, mire sóhajtva lekapcsolom a készüléket, és a szobámba indulok, ahol összekotrok a szekrényemből pár ruhát. Egyszerű, ajtós szekrény, az alján pár zoknis fiókkal, könnyedén igazodok el benne. Tiszta alsóval, farmerrel és pólóval a kezemben lépek be a fürdőbe, ahol ráérősen letusolok, így negyed nyolckor lépek ki a lakásom ajtaján.

Viszonylag közel lakok a rámeneshez, ezért aztán pontban félkor már előtte toporgok, és minden idegszálammal Hanabi világosbarna tincseit keresem, ám sehol sem látom. Kezdjük ott, hogy minél többet késik, annál később érek haza, ezt tetézve pedig még marha hideg is van, lévén tél elején járunk. Ha nyolcig nem jelenik meg, én ezer százalék, hogy bemegyek.

És mit adnak a kamik, mikor megnézem a telefonom óráját, nyolcat mutat, SMS pedig még véletlenül sem érkezett, sem Kanától, sem Hanabitól. Belököm az ajtót, elmotyogok egy gyors köszönést, aztán leülök az egyetlen szabad, kétszemélyes asztalhoz. A pincér sürög-forog párat, aztán már mellém is varázsolja magát, én pedig rendelek egy ráment.

Ennyit a randimról, amelyhez úgysem fűztem túl sok reményt, ezért egy pohár szakét is említek a férfinak, aki a következő másodpercben már a pultnál köt ki. Vagy most kezdte a műszakot, vagy már nagyon szeretne szabadulni. Mindkettőt teljes mértékben képes vagyok átérezni, éppen ezért megeresztek felé egy halovány mosolyt, amikor közel tíz perccel később kihozza a rendelésemet. Fáradtan pislog rám pár másodpercig, aztán ismét eltűnik.

Ekkor nyílik az ajtó, és teli szájjal vetek oda egy futó pillantást, ám mégis fennakad a tekintetem a jövevényen. Természetesen, nem Hanabi az, nem is számítottam rá, mint ahogy meN-meN-re sem, aki jókedvűen tekint körbe, aztán tekintete megállapodik rajtam. Átszlalomozik az asztalok között, majd végül kiköt velem szemben, ráadásul még közben a pincérnek is sikerül benyögnie, hogy kér még két szakét az asztalunkhoz.

– Máris itt hagyott a csaj? – vigyorog rám, én pedig egy szemforgatás kíséretében folytom magamba az ingert, hogy a nyilvánosság előtt tarkón csapjam. Egy pár, illetve egy kupacnyi tinédzser van rajtunk kívül az üzletben, de sem a közeli iskolák, sem pedig a munkahelyek heti témájává nem akarok válni. Pláne azért, mert a kiadó páros lábbal rúgna ki minket.

– Mondok neked jobbat: el se jött – vonom fel a szemöldökömet, és letéve az evőpálcikákat, meghúzom a szakét. Az alkohol kellemesen csípi a torkomat, kissé mintha fejbe is kólintana, de egyelőre csak finoman, akárcsak a meleg, nyári szellő. Remélem nem fogok túlságosan lerészegedni, főleg nem meN-meN előtt.

Ő persze szórakozottan figyel, lötyögteti a saját adagját a pohárban, végül egy hajtásra kiissza az egészet. Ahogy az ember várná tőle, szinte immúnis az alkoholra, az én valószínűleg kissé már ködös tekintetem élénk, józan szempárral találja magát szemben. Legalább ne ő lenne itt, és ne most! Ráadásul milyen szerényen tolja felém a második poharat, képtelen vagyok nem elfogadni tőle.

Az szaké ismét végigmarja a torkomat, én pedig beszélni kezdek valami egyszerű semmiségről, amely ugyanúgy lehetne a macskák vagy a borzok párzási szokásai is, mivel a szavak csak úgy felbuggyannak a torkomon. Fogalmam sincs, milyen dolgokat sikerül megosztanom meN-meN-nel, de remélem semmi magánéletjellegű információ nem szivárog ki tőlem. Ő iszogat tovább, megértően bólogat, néha-néha közbeszól, felnevet, bár az én agyamig továbbra sem jut el monológom témája.

Körülbelül tizenegykor teljesen részegen kapaszkodom meN-meN karjára, aki fizetés után – vajon melyikünk fizethetett? – támogat ki a rámenestől, és elindul velem valamerre az utcán. Na, remek, fogalmam sincs merre visz, ezért megerőltetem az agyamat, majd próbálom közvetíteni a számnak, hogy azt mondhassam, amit akarok, bár ez korántsem sikerül olyan fényesen.

– Nem raboljuk el a királykisasszonyt – célzok magamra nem túl férfiasan, mire elröhögi magát. Márpedig engem senki sem röhöghet ki! – Majd jön a hercegem, és megment tőled egy lágy csókkal, meglátod! – húzom fel az orromat, aztán fordulnék el, de majd' elesek a saját lábamban, ezért meN-meN tart meg. Na már most, igencsak furcsa és zavarba ejtő pózt sikerült felvennünk az út közepén, még szerencse, hogy már nem jár erre senki. Mint mikor a bálon a herceg a derekánál fogva megdönti a hercegnőt, vészesen közel hajol hozzá, hogy meg tudja csókolni. És innentől fogva pedig a hercegnőnek totális képszakadás lép életbe.

Komolyan mondom, mihelyst nem fáj ennyire a fejem meg a derekam, felhívom Kanát, és megérdeklődöm, hogy szabad e tudnom, merre járt a kedves húga tegnap este. Pocsék érzés a másnaposság, az egyszer biztos, meg még a derekam is... Vagyis. Mégis a pokol melyik bugyráért fáj nekem ott is? Tudtommal, az alkohol nincs hatással arra a területre, szóval itt valami nagyon nem stimmel.

Kinyitom a szemeimet, majd összeráncolom a homlokom. Ez a fal rohadtul nem fehér, mint otthon, hanem az az undorító napságra, amitől az embernek instant hányingere támad. Mégis hol a francban lehetek, és a legfontosabb kérdés: miért vagyok meztelen?

Pislogok párat, hátha az egész csak egy szörnyű, borzalmas rémálom, melyből egyelőre még nem sikerült felébrednem, de semmi. Ekkor jut el a tudatomig, hogy bizony valaki fekszik mellettem, ami még jobban megrémít. Te jó ég, ha megfektettem Hanabit, Kana ki fog nyírni! Vagyis, várjunk csak egy percet, hiszen a csaj el sem jött tegnap este. Viszont volt ott velem valaki, és ha az, akire gondolok, akkor megvan a derékfájásom oka, akit záros határidőn belül ki fogok iktatni az élők sorából.

Óvatosan fordítom oldalra a fejemet, miközben próbálok elfeledkezni arról, mennyire sajog, és ott van. Hát, ezt nem hiszem el! meN-meN fekszik mellettem, a maga teljes életnagyságában, deréktól felfelé kitakarva, de azért pont látszik, hogy rajta sincsen alsónadrág. Lefeküdtem a basszusgitárosunkkal, aki orvul elcsábított, amíg részeg voltam. Ez megérdemel egy üvöltést, és még hálás lehet, amiért nem jelentem fel erőszakért.

– Mégis mi a jó édes francot képzelsz te magadról? – ripakodok rá, aztán amíg félálomban pislog rám, a biztonság kedvéért lekeverek egy pofont, hátha attól megébred. Hatott és csattant is, ő pedig szikrázó szemekkel ül fel.

– Mit ütögetsz reggel negyed nyolckor, te barom?! – ordít vissza, mire felfújom magam, és rámászva csépelni kezdem, ahol csak érem. Persze, nem túl erősen, de mégis fájdalmasan, nehogy a kiadó elővegyen testi sértésért.

– Megrontottál, nem elég indok ez neked? Ha a többiek rájönnek, hogy lefeküdtem egy pasival, ráadásul én voltam alul, Hayato-shi lesz a kiadó legnagyobb nyunyókája, eljutott ez addig a csöppnyi agyadig? – ecsetelem hisztérikusan a probléma forrását, mire ő egy laza mozdulattal letaszít magáról, szerencsére az ágy másik végére, és nem a földre. Még csak az kéne!

– Úgy beszélsz, mintha felcsináltalak volna, nyugodj már le! Meg különben is, te hisztiztél, amiért meleged volt, és hiába nyitottam ablakot, volt képed az ölembe ülve levenni a pólódat. Felhívás a keringőre, vagy mifene – kalandozik el morcosan a tegnap este élményei között, mire legszívesebben képen törölném.

– Mit fantáziálgatsz rólam az orrom előtt? – rivallok rá, mire legyintve rám mutat. Való igaz, még mindig pucéran feszítek előtte, kvázi széttárt lábakkal, amelyeket gyorsan össze is zárok, mert már így is elég kínos a helyzetem, nem kéne még fokozni.

– Nem kell ehhez fantázia – utal önnön meztelenségemre, és az iménti kitárulkozásomra. Bár már láttuk egymást így, puszta véletlenek sorozatának köszönhetően nem is egyszer, azért ez mégis más, sokkal zavarba ejtőbb, intimebb. Mégis mibe kevertük magunkat?

Mármint, én képes voltam lefeküdni részegen egy férfival, amely cselekedetem igencsak megkérdőjelezi nemi identitásomat, ez pedig önmagában is hatalmas probléma, no, meg persze meN-meN-ét is, de neki még ott van a barátnője is, aki, ha ezt megtudja, tuti kicsapja a hisztit. Azaz, várjunk csak egy percet. Itt valami nem stimmel, az egyszer holtbiztos!

– Neked barátnőd van, te poligám köcsög! – csapok hitetlenkedve a homlokomra, aztán nemes egyszerűséggel elájulok.


	3. 3. Hercegnőnek eperillat

Pocsék hangulatban térek magamhoz, és nem csak azért, mert az a ronda, sárga plafon van továbbra is a fejem fölött, hanem mert még mindig meN-meN ágyában fekszem pucéran. Alig hiszem el, hogy volt képe engedni nekem, és miért nem jutott el alkoholtól ködös borsónyi agysejtjéig a barátnőjéről való tudat. Mert mindig nekem kell minden apró részletre figyelnem! 

– Lefürödhetnél – kúszik be a látóterembe basszusgitárosunk, immáron teljes öltözékben, amelynek látható részei egy farmerból plusz valami túlméretezett fekete pulóverből állnak. Szerencsére minden zavaró tényezőt tökéletesen fed velük, így már nem érzek akkora kényszert a felképelésére. 

– Büdös lennék? – teszem fel a kérdést, ahogy mélyen beleszippantok a levegőbe. Semmi. Pedig az ember egy idő után már elkezdi érezni a szagát, főleg koncertek után, éppen ezért értetlenül pillantok meN-meN-re. 

– Olyan édeskés eperillatod van, mint valami csajnak – húzza fintorra az orrát, bennem pedig egy pillanatra megáll az ütő. Az egy dolog, hogy epres tusfürdőt használok, de csak azért, mert anya felcserélte a nagynéném tavalyi karácsonyi ajándékát az enyémmel. Semmi vész, állítólag a nagybátyám örült az arcszesznek, de akkor is! 

Csak morgok valamit az orrom alatt válaszkép, aztán szállnék ki az ágyból, mikoris meggondolom magam. Nem fogok még egyszer meztelenül mutatkozni előtte, azt lesheti! Figyelmen kívül hagyva szórakozottan kíváncsi tekintetét, lehajolok az ágy mellé, és örömmel konstatálom, hogy kissé piszkos alsóm és az atlétám is oda lett lehajítva az este folyamán. Előbbit próbálom magamra ügyeskedni a takaró rejteke alatt, míg utóbbit egy villámgyors mozdulattal felveszem. 

– Adj valami göncöt, meg mondd el, merre van a fürdő, ha annyira zavar az illatom – vetem neki oda, miközben kikászálódok az ágyból, majd vetek egy futó pillantást az éjjeliszekrényén lévő órára. Fél egy. És már rohadt éhes vagyok, de fix, hogy nem fogok nála kajálni. 

A kezembe nyom egy pár fehér zoknit, vele szürke, tiszta bokszert, illetve egy fekete farmert és egy Mickey egeret ábrázoló pulóvert. Csak tudnám, miért vannak neki ilyen mesefigurás cuccai? Vagyis, persze, hogy nem akarom tudni, mivel nem vagyok én senkije, hogy kérdezősködjek ilyen dolgokról. 

Elnavigál a fürdő felé, aztán otthagy, ő pedig megy ebédet főzni. Na, a nagy meN-meN ezek szerint rendelkezhet annyi szakácstudománnyal, hogy a konyhát talán nem robbantja fel. Mindenesetre remélem, nem egyszerre végzünk, így megúszhatom a közös étkezést. 

Villámgyorsan ledobálom magamról a ruháimat, aztán beállok a zuhany alá. Egyféle tusfürdő van ott, többet nem látok, illetve még egy adag sampon, amelyre most nincs szükségem. Sietve megmosom a felsőtestemet, viszont amikor rátérnék a combomra, valami fura, ragacsos anyagba ütközik a kezem. Nagyot nyelek, majd lepillantok, és megpróbálom nem elüvölteni magam. Ilyen egyszerűen nem létezik! 

A dühtől remegve sikálom le magamról a rettenetet, aztán kilépve a zuhanykabinból, magamra kapom a kölcsönvett ruhaneműket. Aprót rándul a szám sarka, amikor összezárom a lábaimat, és a bokszer elkezd lefelé vándorolni a csípőimről. Mégis hány számmal nagyobb darabokat hordhat nálam ez az állat? Lötyög rajtam a farmer, a kézfejeimet elnyeli a pulóver, ráadásul a fél vállam is kint van, a zokni pedig a térdemig felér. 

A világ legsötétebb nézésével az arcomon lépek ki a fürdőből, és keresem meg szenvedéseim okozóját, aki miatt ennek tetejébe még kissé sántítok is. Fogalmam sincs, mit művelt velem az este, de, hogy a stúdió passzív szerepet betöltő tagjai, hogy a bánatban bírják ezt elviselni havi, heti, vagy akár napi rendszerességgel, az örök rejtély marad számomra. 

– Meg ne szólalj, vagy pofán csaplak – meredek a konyhaajtóból az időközben megtalált meN-meN-re, aki rezzenéstelen arccal néz rám, bár tudom, hogy a szeme környékén rángatódzó arcizmok a nevetését hivatottak elfojtani. Mennyire festhetek hülyén a gönceiben? Mondjuk, úgy egy tízes skálán, tizenegy, tizenkettő?

– Erre igazán semmi szükség – kezdi, de gyomrom éktelen korgása tüstént félbeszakítja. Már tudom, mi következik, így csak a fogamat szívom, amikor felteszi a kérdést. – Ebédet? – Ezt most, hogy a bánatba utasítsam vissza, amikor láthatólag dupla adagot készített? Csak nem lehetek akkora bunkó, mint amekkora általában vagyok. Márpedig, pontosan ezt tervezem. 

– Bocs, de majd osztozol rajta a barátnőddel, én léptem. A ruháidat majd hétfőn beviszem a stúdióba – hadarom, azzal villámléptekkel megyek be a hálóba, és kotrom össze a cuccaimat. Természetesen az agyalágyultja jön utánam, aztán fejcsóválva megtámasztja magát az ajtóban. Mintha helytelenítené, hogy haza akarok menni. Márpedig kéremszépen, attól még, hogy egyszer lefeküdtünk, nem lesz itt semmiféle ismétlés, egyrészt azért, mert így is pokolian fájok altájon, másrészt semmi kedvem sincs fizikai kontaktust létesíteni egy másik férfival, harmadrészt pedig barátnője van. Szerintem ezek éppen elég nyomós indokok ahhoz, hogy miért lesz nekem a legjobb otthon kipihenni ezt a szörnyű esetet. 

– Sajnálom – szólal meg, amikor elindulok kifelé, és találkozik a tekintetünk. Mert emiatt az este miatt csak úgy bocsánatot lehet kérni, mi? Olyan dolgot tettünk, amit normális, hetero férfiak sosem, főleg nem azok, akiknek barátnőjük van. 

– Csak nyugodtan. Nehogy véletlenül a barátnőd fülébe jusson – szúrok oda, aztán megindulok az előszobán át a kijárat felé, és rutinmozdulattal fordítom el a kulcsot. Ugyanúgy működik, akárcsak otthon, szóval semmi probléma nincs azzal, hogy a távozásom nem sikerül elég hatásosra. Mert bizony maradandó nyomokat okozok vele meN-meN piciny lelkében. 

– Úgyse mered – röhög utánam, mire megfordulok, és hitetlen tekintetével találom szembe magam. Gúnyosan mosolyogva vonok vállat, majd becsapom magam után az ajtót. Higgyen, amit akar, előbb-utóbb úgyis a nő fülébe fog jutni, hogy megcsalta. Az már részletkérdés, miszerint egy másik pasival, de szerintem úgysem ez a tény lesz a mérvadó a dologban. 

Meg különben is, ha szakítanak, már nem lesz annyira feltűnő a szingliségem. Na, nem mintha kárörvendenék egy ilyen ,,katasztrófa” végbemenetele után, sőt, csak legalább a többiek felváltva akarnának ránk barátnőket meg randikat tukmálni, és nem ömlesztenék rám az összes ilyen lehetőséget. Ó, hogy Kana még mekkorát fog kapni ezért! 

Az utcán sétálva kotrom elő a mobilomat a tegnap esti, átizzadt pulóverem zsebéből, majd tárcsázom drága gitárosunk számát. A ajkaimat harapdálva várom, mikor veszi fel, majd hosszú másodpercek után vidáman csivitel bele a készülékbe. Ez komolyan ennyire idióta, vagy még nem fogta fel, hogy velem beszél?

– Halló, tessék? Hayato, hát te vagy az! Hogy sikerült a randitok? – lelkendezik, mire döbbenten elsápadok. Kana átkozottul jól színészkedik, akár egy doramába is elmehetett volna, talán a Codomo Dragon, meg az én lelkivilágom is jobban járt volna nélküle. 

– Ki nem fogod találni! – kezdek bele tetettet lelkesedéssel, mire izgatottan szuszog a készülékbe. – A húgod drága el sem jött – fejezem be szemrehányó hangon, szavaim szúrnak, akár a mérgezett tüskék, éppen ezért nem lepődök meg Kana kínos szisszenésén. 

– Sajnálom Hayato, nekem egy szóval sem említette, hogy bármi más dolga lenne estére, sőt, lelkesedett is a dologért – magyarázza, nekem pedig elborítja az agyamat a lehető legfehérebb köd, ami ezen az univerzumon létezhet. Egyrészt, ha Hanabi nem lenne nőből, lekevernék neki egy akkorát, hogy egy életre megmaradna a nyoma, másrészt pedig valami furcsa egybeesés során felvillan az agyamban egy kép az előző estéről. Az emberek az utcán méterekről elkerülnek, mintha valami időzített bomba lennék, úgy vibrálok. 

– Rendben Kana, azt hiszem, én most leteszem – préselem ki a fogaim között, aztán így is teszek. A lehető leggyorsabban szedve a lépteimet érek haza, útközben elhaladva a rámenes mellett, amire vetek egy gyilkos pillantást, csak a rend kedvéért. 

Feltrappolok a lépcsőházban, miután a lent lévő olajfékes ajtó majdnem orrba vág, kinyitom a lakás ajtaját, és nem törődve a többi lakóval, hangos csattanással bevágom azt. Kezdem remélni, hogy meN-meN nem emlékszik részletekre az estéből, már persze azon kívül, hogyan kezdődött köztünk ez a… dolog. Mert ami az imént visszajátszódott bennem, az az én szemszögemből nézve, nem sok jót sejtet. 

Az még hagyján, hogy passzív voltam, meg nyunyóka, mert meN-meN-en és rajtam kívül más úgyse tudja meg. Viszont az a tény nem elhanyagolható, milyen éhes szemekkel simított végig a belső combomon, én pedig képes voltam azt suttogni neki, hogy örökké az övé leszek. Az biztos, részegen nem vagyok normális. 

Mert egy ember még akkor sem mond ilyeneket, ha úgy érzi, élete szerelmével hozta össze a sors, pláne nem az első alkalommal. Márpedig meN nem az életem szerelme, sőt! Ő a bandatársam, az egyik haverom, akivel köztünk barátságnál több sosem lehet. Most aggódhatok azon, emlékszik e rá, amikor tudom, hogy előbb-utóbb neki is eszébe jut, akkor pedig vége az én igencsak rövid életemnek, mert vagy ő, vagy a barátnője által fogok hősi halált halni.


	4. 4. A fájdalom küszöbjei

Nincs is jobb, mint hétfő reggel az ébresztőóra csörgésére és mérhetetlen altájéki fájdalmakra ébredni. Vagyis, mégis van. Amikor ezek a bizonyos kellemetlenségek többnyire egy basszusgitároshoz köthetőek. Remélem a stúdióban senkinek sem fog feltűnni, hogy a szokásosnál is nyúzottabb vagyok, mert akkor főbe lövöm magam. Bár lehet, ha most megteszem, elkerülök úgy ezer kínos szituációt meN-meN-nel, amelyek a mai napon következhetnek be. Remek kilátások.

 

Igyekszek minél gyorsabban letuszkolni a torkomon valami reggelit, aztán magamra kapni a ruháimat, közben pedig minél kevésbé koncentrálni arra az estére. Mert volt még egy oka annak, amiért az ébresztőórát legszívesebben kihajítottam volna az emeletről, mégpedig az, hogy a sok agyalás miatt körülbelül éjfélkor sikeredett elaludnom. Ami úgy hét órával ezelőtt lehetett. Pompás!

 

Rutin szerűen csekkolom a telefonom kijelzőjét, miközben bezárom a lakásom ajtaját, és nyugodt szívvel sétálok le a lépcsőn. A mai napra semmilyen esemény nincs ütemezve, ami csak egy dolgot jelenthet, mégpedig a gyors, szinte eseménytelen próbát, amelynek ideje alatt maximum csak köszönni fogok meN-meN-nek. Többet úgysem érdemelne meg ezek után, hiába ég nekem is az arcom amiatt, amit akkor mondtam neki. Részeg voltam, az istenit!

 

Amikor az utcán álló, sötétkék Suzukimhoz érek, megpróbálok kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a vezetőülésen, de még így is zsibbad a fenekem, ahogy leér. Elküldöm magamban még egyszer a fenébe meN-t, aztán beindítom a kocsit, és gázt adok. Ahogy elindítom a rádiót, felcsendül a Vamps egyik dala, melyet fogalmam sincs, mikor raktam rá a pendrive-ra, de most elmegy, legalább pörgeti a hangulatomat egy kicsit.

 

Negyedóra múlva parkolok a stúdió előtt, körülbelül velem egyszerre pedig még egy autó. A benne ülőket jelen helyzetemben, akármennyire is bírom őket, a hátam közepére sem kívánom. Viszont amikor Tomoya és Koudai a világ legszélesebb mosolyával ajándékozzák meg szerény személyem, ösztönből vigyorgok rájuk vissza. Ezzel meg is pecsételem a sorsomat a próbateremig, ugyanis a Royz ritmusszekciója fecsegni kezd fűről, fáról, de legfőképp a tegnapi randijáról. Koudai kevesebbet beszél, mivel nála a magánélete – főleg a párkapcsolata- szent és sérthetetlen, ráadásul így is vörös fejjel hallgatja Tomoya felém intézett beszámolóját a vacsorájukról. Örülök, hogy legalább nekik jól sikerült a randevú, ha már egyszer nekem ilyen pocsék szombat estém volt randi címszó alatt.

 

Körülbelül öt percre van szükségünk ahhoz, hogy elérjük a Royz próbatermét, így ott elszakadnak tőlem, én pedig tovább baktatok a folyosón, amíg elérem a Codomo Dragon feliratú ajtót, amin rögvest belépek. Ne kerülgessük a forró kását, vagy mi. Jelen esetben pedig azonnal szembe kerülök vele, ugyanis rajtam kívül még meN-meN tartózkodik a helyiségben. Ha az embernek robbanékony feje lenne, az enyém ebben a szent pillanatban durranna cafatokká.

 

Felém fordulva ereszt meg egy lágy mosolyt, amit nem tudok hová tenni, aztán halkan köszön nekem. Ő, halkan. Mi ez, valami álom? Az a meN-meN, akit én ismerek ilyenkor vigyorogva oldalba bökne, és a fülembe súgná, hogy ő bizony tudja, sosem mártanám be a barátnőjének, mert egy nyunyóka vagyok, ismerjem csak el. Ehelyett normális hangnemben, mindennemű kötekedés nélkül üdvözöl. Ezek szerint, mégiscsak hatásos volt a tegnap reggeli kilépőm.

 

Már nyitnám a szám, mondanék valami sértőt, hiszen ki, ha én nem, ugyebár, mikor nyílik az ajtó, és Yume kukucskál be rajta, arca csupa mosoly. Akármennyire nagy szemét vagyok, egy ilyen ártatlan mosoly még az én jégszívemet is megmelengeti, ezért köszönök neki, hogy aztán nagyokat bólogatva hallgassam a reggeli sétáján őt ért impressziók halmazáról szőtt beszámolóját. Közben szórakozottan bámulom a nyakának oldalán lévő anyajegyet. A barna pötty vizslatása viszonylag kellemes elfoglaltság, előszeretettel alkalmazzuk a többiekkel, amikor Yume véget nemérő, málnatea végetti hadarását hallgatjuk.

 

Valamikor a kedvesen mosolygó zöldségesnéni története után lép be az ajtón Chamu, mögötte Kana, lesunyt fejjel, mint a kutya, amikor valami csínytevést követően oldalog a gazdája elé. Viszont, ha most üvölteni kezdenék vele, amiért a világ legpocsékabb éjszakájának lehettem sajnálatos résztvevője Hanabi végett, akkor be kéne vallanom, hogy csináltunk ezt-azt meN-nel. Ha pedig nem üvöltök, akkor azt hiszi, simán megúszhatja az egészet. Még mit nem!

 

Odalépek hozzá, aztán nemes egyszerűséggel, tarkón vágom, mely mozdulatom egy jelentőségteljes pillantással spékelem meg. Persze Chamu és Yume egyből levágják, hogy valószínűleg a randi miatt kapta Kana az áldásomat, ezért előbbi unottan, míg utóbbi rémülten figyeli a vihogó gitárost.

 

– Ugyan már, Hayato-shi! – legyint, aztán nekiáll összeszerelni a gitárját az erősítővel, mire mindenki követi a példáját, én pedig intézkedek a mikrofonnal kapcsolatban. Viszonylag hamar végzek, így helyet foglalok Yume erősítőjén, aki ezt egy cseppet sem bánja, bár láthatólag kissé zavarba jön tőle, ugyanis általában Kana, vagy meN-meN felszerelésén szoktam trónolni. Persze altáji fájdalmaimnak hála hamar felpattanok, ami nem veszi ki magát szerencsére túl hülyén, mivel pont akkor áll készenlétbe a csapat.

 

– Nejire – mondom ki az első eszembe ötlő szám címét, mire a srácok a húrok, illetve a dobok közé csapnak. Nem csalódok, hibátlanul adjuk elő az új dalt, a hangom sem csúszik el, minden a helyén, én pedig büszkén jelenteném be a következőt, amikor nyílik az ajtó, és a menedzserünk dugja be rajta a fejét. Fogalmam sincs mit akar, ennek ellenére hagyom, hadd sétáljon elénk, és vágjon bele a monológjába.

 

– Szóval fiúk, remélem jól megy a próba, és a holnapi instore event utáni turnén a szokásost, vagy még annál is jobbat nyújtotok majd. Az Edisonban kezdünk, aztán megyünk a Zeal Linkbe, a Jishuban Clubba és végül a Tower Recordsba. Nem lesz meeting a rajongókkal, így a fanservice maximum a képeknél jöhet szóba, tudjátok, ahogy szoktuk. Remélem, felkészültetek az elmúlt napokban a turnéra, mivel most januárig nincs megállás – darálta le a jövőbéli programunkat, mire elsápadtam. Teljesen megfeledkeztem a holnapi kislemezünk megjelenéséről, illetve a turnéról is. Most mégis mi a fenét csináljak? Csak nem mondhatom meg neki, hogy bocs, de a basszerosunk szombat este megrakott, és valószínűleg még holnapután is úgy fogok mozogni a színpadon, mint egy nyugdíjas. – Akkor reggel hétkor találkozunk a kiadó előtt, turnépulcsiban jöjjetek, meg fekete nadrágban! Jó próbát srácok, háromkor pedig nyomás haza! – utasít minket, azzal lelép, gondolom, szervezkedni a holnapi nappal kapcsolatban.

 

A többiek vállvonogatva térnek vissza a hangszereikhez, Yume ismét hangol, aztán várakozóan pislognak rám, nekem pedig hirtelen ötletem sincs, mihez kezdjünk. Mérges vagyok a menedzserre, amiért elrontotta az amúgy nyugodtan tervezett próbáról szőtt terveimet azzal, hogy felzaklatott. Mérges vagyok Kanára, amiért átvert a húga, és mérges vagyok meN-meN-re. Amiért képes az alsó ajkát nyalogatva támasztani az erősítőjét, miközben kvázi miatta van ez az egész.

 

Ha nem fektetett volna meg, akkor sokkal jobb hangulatban lennék. Ráadásul a fenekembe se nyilallna bele a fájdalom úgy körülbelül fél óránként, mintaszerűen. Vajon meddig egészséges ez a mértékű szenvedés? Orvoshoz nem akarok menni, mert enyhén szólva kínos, amikor az ember az egyik rajongója apjának tálalja ki a magánéleti konfliktusait. Chamu szórakozó pillantásokkal méregetne, Yume vörös fejjel habogna, míg Kana egyszerűen kinevetne. Semmi tapasztalatuk nincs ezen a téren. Szóval maradt az egyik legrosszabb lehetőség, ami csak előfordulhat velem.

 

– Nepenthes, aztán ebédszünet – adom ki az utasítást, mire folytatjuk a próbát. Vannak pillanatok, amikor legszívesebben lerogynék a földre, és úgy folytatnám a dalt, de az enyhén szólva kínos lenne, mivel abszolút nem illene az amúgy pörgős számhoz. Próbálok nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, nehogy remegjen a hangom, sőt, annyira kínosan ügyelek a részletekre, hogy a végére teljesen leizzadok. Amikor Chamu feláll a dobszerkója mögül, és a táskájához indul, nyert ügyem van. Valami fals indokkal kisétálok a próbateremből, aztán tovább indulok a folyosón.

 

Tudom, merre visznek a lábaim, jó hely az, bírom is a srácokat, csak sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha velük osztom majd meg ezen problémámat. Vagyis, nem velük, hanem inkább vele. Kedves, gondoskodó személyiség, bár néha rájön a hiszti meg a durci, olyankor nehezen lehet kommunikációt létesíteni vele, de sebaj. Most szükségem van rá és punktum.

 

Amikor benyitok a Royz próbatermébe, látom, hogy ők is épp szünetet tartanak. Kopogni nem szokásom, soha nem is volt, de azért a földön fekvő gitáros, alias Kuina egyből felrója nekem.

 

– Hayato-shi, mielőtt belépünk valahová, kopogni kell, nemde? – ásítja, aztán nyújtózik egyet a padlón, és lusta mosollyal az ajkain nyújtja felém a kezét. Szóval húzzam fel, mi? Lehajolok hozzá, mire gúnyosan pislog vissza. Ezt ő sem gondolhatja komolyan!

 

– Nem kell, hanem illik, és tudod, nem szívesen fognám meg a kezed. Amennyit tapogatod Subarut, jobb, ha nem tudom, milyen helyeket fedezel fel rajta a mancsaiddal – suttogom, aztán megeresztek egy nyertes mosolyt, ő pedig vörös fejjel fordul el tőlem, egyenesen az említett irányába. A szőke énekes röhögve figyeli a kis jelenetünket, aztán odajön, és felsegíti Kuinát, aki ezt egy laza szájra puszival hálálja meg.

 

– Mi járatban? – kérdezi, én pedig igyekszek természetes módon vállat vonni, bár igencsak nehezemre esik, lévén kényes ügyben szeretnék beszélni azzal, akit keresek, viszont egyelőre nemigen látom.

 

– Csak Koudaijal akarok pár szót váltani, ennyi az egész. Merre van? – válaszolok, hogy aztán feltehessem a saját, sokkal sürgősebb kérdésemet is. Próbálok laza maradni, de mégsem túl laza, nehogy gyanút fogjon, mégis milyen témákról lenne szó köztem és a basszusgitáros között.

 

– A mosdóban van, szerintem mindjárt jön – mondja Subaru, aztán végszóra nyílik az ajtó, és Koudai esik be, mögötte Tomoya, mindketten kócosak, én pedig rohadtul nem akarom tudni, mégis mit csináltak ezek ketten a mosdóban. Egyáltalán, hogy lehet azt csinálni pasiknak a mosdóban? Na nem, erre nem is szabadna gondolnom. – Hayato beszélne veled, D! – kiáltja az énekes, mire Koudai összerezzen, és bólintva végigmér.

 

Az ebben a legszebb, hogy ő mindenkit túl jól ismer. Elemez minket azzal a pillantással, valami egészen nőies finomsággal, amelyet biztos attól a három, vagy mennyi lánytestvérétől tanult. Frusztráló, az egyszer biztos, de rendkívül hasznos is, ugyanis Koudai megragadja a karomat, és kivonszol a próbateremből, hogy négyszemközt tudjunk tárgyalni. Egyenesen a büfébe megyünk, ami jelenleg épp zárva, viszont ennek csak örülni tudok.

 

– Kávét? – bök az automata felé, de csak megrázom a fejem, és leülök vele szemben. Biztos vele akarom ezt megbeszélni? Viszont, rajta kívül még ketten értenek a kiadóban a témához ilyen testközelből. Kuinával a világ minden pénzéért sem ültem volna le, mivel mindent elmond Subarunak, aki Mahironak, ő pedig egyből az egész Kiryunak, akik nekünk, és ha meN-meN ezt megtudja, akkor amellett, hogy én leszek a kiadó legnagyobb nyunyókája, még ő is képen röhög. Amit a világ minden kincséért sem vállalnék el. Aztán ott van még Hiyori is, de makacsan tagadja, hogy passzív, így nála maximum egy óriási hisztit érhetnék el.

 

 

– Komoly és meglehetősen érzékeny témáról lenne szó, ezért örülnék – itt kissé megakadok, aztán hatalmas sóhajjal folytatom. –, ha diszkréten kezelnéd az ügyet – próbálom felvezetni, mire szemében észreveszem a kíváncsi csillogást. Ó, hogy a franc enné meg, mire ezt előadom neki! De már nem hátrálhatok meg. – Az van, hogy szombat este randiztam volna Kana húgával, amit ő szervezett nekem, de a lány nem jött el. Bementem a rámeneshez, rendeltem szakét, aztán megjelent meN-meN. Én meg csak ittam – egyre türelmetlenebb, ahogy vizslat, ezért úgy döntök, hogy lerövidítem a sztori második felét. – Szóval lefeküdtünk egymással, amikor részeg voltam, na, és kicseszettül fáj a fenekem – zárom le a sztorit, ő pedig sokkot kap.


	5. 5. Csodakenőcs

Koudai lassan öt perce mered maga elé, pislogni pislog, ami azért jó jel, mivel az orbitális nagy szombati baromságunk ismertetésével nem nyírtam ki őt. Legalábbis, nekem úgy tűnik. Ha mégsem, akkor megismerkedek a Royz ökleivel, mit számít az! 

– Adjak kenőcsöt? – szólal meg végül, mire csak értetlenül nézek rá. Mégis milyen kenceficét akar rám tukmálni, és mi köze van ennek az iménti sokkjához? Néha nehezen bírom követni ezt az embert, az egyszer fix. – A fenekedre. Ha részegen csináltátok, akkor fennáll a végbél falának sérülési veszélye. Voltál már azóta… nagy vécén? – kérdezi, én pedig lefehéredve meredek rá. Lenyelt valami urológusoknak írt szakkönyvet, vagy mifene? 

– Még nem – motyogom magam elé, ő pedig mosolyogva bólint egyet. Ez mégis mi a fenét jelenthet? Tudomásul vette, hogy a Koudai-világ szabályai szerint tapasztalatlan meleg férfinak minősülök, holott abszolút nem is vagyok meleg? Na, ne, ezt nem teheti velem! 

– Gondolom, ez volt a probléma gyakorlati része, majd leadom a portán a zacskót, rendben? – mondja, én pedig ismét furcsán nézek rá. Mégis milyen gyakorlati dologról beszél? Mert van elméleti is? Miről nem tudok még? Esküszöm, az ünnepekre egy fordítógépet kérek Koudaihoz, ugyanis óriási szükségem lenne rá. 

– Melyik az elméleti? – kockáztatok meg egy kérdést, mire a basszusgitáros lazán megvonja a vállát, és az asztalra könyökölve mélyen a szemembe néz. Utálom ezt a zavarba ejtő nézést, de nincs mit tenni, máshogy képtelen lennék vele kommunikálni. 

– Ami a szívedben van – jelenti ki, aztán pontosít, mielőtt még leharapnám a fejét ezért a nyálas szövegért. – Érzel valamit meN iránt, nem? Mármint, ennek az egésznek megvan a maga intim légköre, hangulata, meg ilyenek. Nem csoda, ha ezek után az egyik fél szerelmes lesz – fejtegeti, miközben egyre inkább sápadt leszek. Még a végén képes, és összeboronál azzal a címeres ökörrel!

– D, annak a baromnak, ha nem tudnád, barátnője van, szóval, ha még meleg lennék – de nem vagyok az – sem hajtanék rá, meg akarnék tőle bármit is, érted? – próbálkozom kivágni magamat a kínos szituációból, mielőtt még randizni küldene minket, vagy valami ilyesmi. Különben is, elegem van már a szervezett találkákból, még egy kéne, és instant agyhalott lennék. 

Koudai nevetve megcsóválja a fejét, aztán feláll az asztaltól. Gyanakodva nézek rá, mivel úgy tűnik, a részéről befejezettnek tartja a beszélgetésünket. Mindenesetre, legyintve tápászkodok fel, és tolom be a székemet, hogy aztán a kellő távolságot megtartva, egymás mellett sétáljunk el a próbaterméig. 

– Akkor majd a portán ne felejtsd el felvenni a kenőcsöt, ha hazamész. És kitartás! – szorítja meg a vállamat, mielőtt belépne az ajtón, én pedig fancsali képpel lépkedek a saját termünkig. Mikor kinyitom az ajtót, a többiek kíváncsi tekintettel mérnek végig, aztán lógva hagyják a témát. Jellemző, tudják már, hogy belőlem, ha akarnak sem szednek ki semmit, mert, ha rájuk vonatkozna, akkor tuti magamtól mondanám. 

– Folytatjuk? – teszem fel a kérdést, mire Yume kínosan elhúzza a száját, Kana pedig vállvonogatva kezdi el dobálgatni a pengetőjét. Úgy érzem, valami baj lehet, elsőként pedig a maradék két tagunk hiánya tűnik fel. Az órára pillantok, és mivel három óra tíz percet mutat, kínos mosollyal az arcomon oszlatom fel az aznapi próbát. 

A srácok felszabadultan cseverésznek, miközben elpakolják a gitárjaikat, én pedig, már csak udvariasságból is, de bevárom őket. Nehogy a végén még a jelenleginél is nagyobb bunkó legyek Kanával, pedig megérdemelné, az egyszer biztos. 

Amint a portához érünk, egy diszkrét, oldalirányú lépéssel leválok Yumééktől, akik szerencsére nem veszik észre távozásom, vagy csak nem érdekli őket, és a portáshoz fordulok. A nő szívélyesen rám mosolyog, mire előveszem jobbik énem, majd kedélyesen köszönök neki, és finoman érdeklődök Koudai csomagja iránt. A portás bólint, aztán a kezembe nyomja a zacskót, én pedig óvatos meghajlás kíséretében távozok az épületből. 

Yume és Kana már rég eltűntek a parkolóból, gondolom hazamentek, viszont igencsak felhúz az, amit helyettük ott találok. Ugyanis meN-meN és a barátnője beszélgetnek a basszusgitáros kocsija mellett. A feketehajú szépség azonban enyelgés helyett idegesen hadar meN-nek, akinek nem látom az arcát, lévén nekem háttal áll. Nem merek mozdulni, mivel az én autóm kvázi a férfié mellett parkol, ezért várom, mikor mennek el végre. 

Amikor azonban meN-meN arcán egy kecses kacsó csattan, nekem pedig leesik az állam, majd kárörvendően elmosolyodok, már kirajzolódik előttem az iménti szituáció miértje. Ezek szerint szakítottak, legalábbis a lány dühös elviharzása erre kíván utalni. Lassú léptekkel megindulok a még mindig ott álló meN felé, aztán amikor mellé, pontosabban a kocsimhoz érek, gúnyosan rámosolygok, mintha csak az én művem lenne az egész. Gondolom, a most már ex-barátnőjének fogalma sincs a mi kis… afférunkról, de ez csak egy apró mellékszál, amelynek semmi jelentősége. 

Beszállok a vezetőülésre, aztán egy laza pát intve a kezemmel elhajtok. meN még utánam szólna valamit, legalábbis kinyitja a száját, de már nem figyelek rá. Elég csak az arcán lévő szenvedő kifejezést látnom, máris mély elégtétellel tölt el engem. Szakítottak, na és? Úgyis az agyamra ment már a lány állandó csipogása, mikor néhány közös eseményre elhívta őt a basszusgitáros. 

Mihelyst hazaérek, és nekivágok az emeletnek, ismét belenyíllal a fájdalom a fenekembe, de muszáj tűrni, úgyis nemsokára használhatom Koudai csodakencéjét. Az ajtóm előtt megállva kíváncsiságból előveszem a táskából, és magam elé tartva kezdem vizslatni. Valami belső sérülésekre is kenhető krém, amitől megkönnyebbülök, hiszen ezek szerint tényleg hatásos dolgot sikerült szereznem Koudaitól. Majd ráérek megköszönni neki később, remélem addig nem lesz rá szüksége, ugyanis ahogy elnézem, már bontott. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel teszem vissza, aztán kinyitom az ajtót, és belépve elmotyogok egy megjöttemet. 

Gyorsan ledobálom magamról a kabátot, sálat, sapkát, aztán az ágyra ülve ismét előveszem a krémet. Forgatom egy darabig, aztán lecsavarom a tetejét. Sejtésem beigazolódott, látszik, hogy már használták. Gondolkozom, vajon a vécében kenjem e be magam, vagy itt kényelmesebb lenne, végül az ágyam mellett teszem le a voksomat. Felpattanok, aztán rögvest lassítok a tempón a fájdalom végett, és elhúzom a függönyöket, mielőtt még bárki bekukkantana a második emeleti ablakon. Mondjuk, egy madár. A madarak is kiröhöghetnek, az pedig még kínosabb lenne, mintha egy ember tenné ezt. 

Elfekszem az ágyamon, aztán agyalni kezdek, hogyan férjek hozzá kényelmesen az alfelemhez. És pont ekkor ugrik be egy momentum a szombat estéről, amibe szégyen, nem szégyen, fülig elvörösödök. Felhúzott lábakkal, csupaszon fekszem meN ágyán, ujjaimmal markolok a lepedőbe, miközben a derekam alá becsúsztat egy törölközőt. Aztán ujját valamiféle krémes állagú anyaggal borítva, a fenekembe vezeti. Belebizsergek az érzésbe, mintha újra átélném, és átkozom a testemet, amiért egy bizonyos területre a kellőnél több vér kerül. 

Leszenvedem magamról a nadrágot meg a bokszert, aztán kenek a mutatóujjamra egy keveset a kencéből. Próbálgatom, hogy melyik szögben lenne érdemes, majd találomra betolom, és felordítva kikapom onnan az ujjamat. Kicseszettül fáj, fogalmam sincs, meN-meN-nek hogyan sikerült szinte semminemű fájdalom nélkül ezt megtennie velem. Öröm az ürömben, hogy a csodaszer nagyja legalább bent maradt, így visszahúzom a nadrágomat, aztán a krémet beleteszem a zacskóba. Remélem használni fog, aztán ha elveszítem a maradék büszkeségemet is, akkor megkérdezem Koudait, hogyan is kellene ezt pontosan csinálni. 

Magamra rántom a takarót, szemeimet pedig szorosan lehunyom, miközben agyam újra és újra megismételi az imént eszembe jutott apró momentumot. Megpróbálom összekötni azzal az orbitális baromsággal, amit aznap este mondtam neki, hátha a folytatást is sikerül felidéznem, mert valamiért pont maga az akció hiányzik emlékeim ködös tárházából. 

Úgy körülbelül egy óra elteltével felnyitom a szemeimet, és dühödten konstatálom, hogy a tegnap reggel kölcsönkért ruhák a földön hevernek. Elfelejtettem kimosni, majd visszaadni neki őket. Kikászálódok az ágyból, aztán döbbenten ébredek rá, miszerint már kevésbé fáj a fenekem. Koudai varázsló, ez egyszer biztos. 

Felkotrom a szétdobált ruhadarabokat, és ezt követően a fürdő felé veszem az irányt. Beszórom a cuccait a mosógépbe, aztán elindítom a programot, amikor is csörög a telefonom. Természetesen ki lenne más, mint ő? Persze, nem akarom megsérteni, így kénytelen kelletlen felveszem. 

– Halló? – szólok bele semleges hangon a készülékbe. Jobb minél kényelmesebben és gyorsabban túllenni rajta, így, ha unott lennék, felhozná a szombatot, ha dühös, nos, felhozná a szombatot, ha pedig boldog, akkor… Mit variálok, szinte mindenhogyan felhozná azt a retkes szombat estét! 

– Szia, csak annyi, hogy a ruháimat mikor hozod vissza? – teszi fel az egyszerű kérdést, én pedig magamban ujjongani kezdek, amiért reményeim valósággá váltak, csak aztán eszembe jut az ok-okozati összefüggések kusza hálója. Eszerint a ruhái is azért vannak nálam, ami akkor történt, ezért a fogamat szívva válaszolok neki. 

– Remélhetőleg holnapra megszáradnak – préselem ki ajkaimon a feleletet, mire hallom a vonal túloldaláról megkönnyebbült sóhaját. Mivel nem is akarom tovább húzni ezt az egészet, ezért levegőt veszek a gyors és rövid elköszönéshez, de félbeszakít. 

– Hayato, én komolyan sajnálom a szombat estét, nem akartalak megbántani – kezdi, én pedig legszívesebben földhöz vágnám a mobilomat. Egyrészt, egy szimpla bocsánatkéréssel nem fedheti el azt, amit akkor velem tett – hiába voltam részeg, és esett abban a pillanatban kellemesen. Másrészt meg miből gondolja, hogy megbántott vele? Majd pont engem, mi? Maximum a büszkeségem sérült egy pöppet, amikor szükségszerűen be kellett avatnom Koudait, de amúgy semmi extra, szóval fogalmam sincs, mit problémázik ezen. 

– Felesleges duma. Gondolom, mielőtt a barátnőd pofon vágott volna, neki is ezt adtad elő. Tudod, hogy mennyire sajnálod, amiért lefeküdtél valaki mással, és nem akartad megbántani – támadok neki, ő pedig hallgat. Pontosan tudom, hogy a közepébe trafáltam, ezért ajkaimra gúnyos mosoly húzódik. Ezt a kört, mint oly’ sokat előtte, én nyertem. 

Rövid, ám annál kielégítőbb hallgatását azonban kisebb hatásszünet elteltével megszakítja. Megdöbbent fájdalmas hangszíne, nem tudom, mégis mit gondoljak, amikor a telefon jellegzetes, hívásmegszakítást jelző pittyegése előtt még kesernyésen odaveti nekem: 

– Vak vagy, Hayato-shi.


	6. 6. Fene nagy fantázia

Hihetetlenül felmegy bennem a pumpa, amikor hozzám vágja ezt a mondatot, és utána egyből leteszi a telefont. Mégis mi a jó francot képzel ez magáról? Hogyha rébuszokban beszél, akkor majd aztán olyan hű de könnyen elfelejtem neki? Inkább csak még jobban felidegesít ezzel a marhaságával. 

Ráadásul holnap instore event, így a kipihentebbnél is kipihentebbnek kell lennem, hogy a turné előtti első akadályt a szokás szerint könnyen vegyem. Izgulnék előtte, ahogy mindig, de valahogy meN-meN baromságai miatt még a fejemből is kiment ez az egész. Legközelebb, ha iszom, az öt kilométeres körzetébe sem szabad mennem, ez egyszer biztos, márpedig a turnén egyszer-kétszer lazításképp biztos betolok pár pohár szakét. 

Ekkor realizálom, hogy mivel holnap kvázi hazaesek a boltokból és alszom, nem lesz időm visszaadni Koudainak a kenőcsét. Márpedig, ahogy elnézem, biztos szüksége lenne rá. Amennyi időt ez képes eltölteni kettesben Tomoyával, azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem költöztek össze. Vagy várnak gyereket. Ha Koudai nő lenne, utóbbi már ezerszázalékra megtörtént volna. 

Villámgyorsan tárcsázom a vörös basszeros számát, miközben reménykedek, nehogy megzavarjak valami… életbevágóan fontos eseményt, vagy ilyesmit, de úgy tűnik, imáim meghallgatásra találnak, és Koudai csivitelő hangon szól bele a készülékbe. 

– Halló? Mit szeretnél, Hayato-shi? – Szinte belekacag a telefonba, igencsak jó kedve lehet, szóval azt találom a legkézenfekvőbbnek, ha nem találom ki, vajon mi okozhatta nála ezt az állapotot. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy akármi történt köztem, meg meN között, azért ilyen kaliberű nyáladzásra nem vagyok még készen. 

– Csak a kenőccsel kapcsolatban – kezdem, aztán halk kuncogása lesápaszt, így gyorsan elhadarom a többit. – A turné végéig nem hiszem, hogy vissza tudnám adni. – Te jó ég, ezek mégis mi a frászt csinálhatnak már megint? Mikor azt hittem, végeztek, és azért ilyen vidám… Erre kiderül, miszerint valószínűleg most kezdenék. Bár, akkor ideges lenne. Vajon egy újabb menet készül? Mégis mi a kénköves pokolért fantáziálok Tomoya és Koudai szexuális életéről? 

– Á – sóhajt bele a készülékbe, én pedig legszívesebben kihajítanám a mobilomat az ablakon egy borzalmas sikítással körítve. –, hagyd csak! Maradjon nálad, hátha kell majd a turnén is, tudod – mondja sokat sejtetően, mire átugorva a hajítás részét a dolognak, nemes egyszerűséggel felüvöltök eme szörnyűség hallatán. 

– Koudai, ami köztem és meN között történt, az soha a büdös életben nem fog még egyszer bekövetkezni, érted? – magyarázom hevesen, de úgy tűnik, nem nagyon figyel rám, ugyanis ismét hangosan felsóhajt. Ó, hogy Tomoyának rohadnának le a kezei a helyükről, meg az összes olyan testrésze, amellyel ilyen hangokat tud kicsikarni Koudaiból. Magyarul, az egész srác tűnjön el a francba! 

– Figyu, most le kell tennem, mert – itt aprót nyög, nekem pedig kedvem támad kiherélni őt, meg a barátját is –, szóval dolgom van, de fújd ki a levegőt, miközben tolod, és lassan csináld. – Hangja a mondat végére elcsuklik, aztán köszönés nélkül megszakítja a hívást. A mai nap már a második ember, aki ilyen bunkó módon hagy engem kétségek közt őrlődni. Ez valami nemzetközi megállapodás, amiről nekem senki sem szólt, vagyis, de, csak meN-meN miatt minden kiment a fejemből.

Szóval, Koudai szerint lassan kell tolni. Gondolom, az ujjamra célzott, és befelé. Legalább nem csinált belőle nagy ügyet, már, ha úgy vesszük, hogy most már Tomoya is tudja. Ó, hogy az a… Na, remélem a majom lakatot tesz arra a pletykás pofájára, különben esküszöm, búcsút mondhat a farkának. 

Morogva fekszem vissza az ágyamra, aztán agyam valamiért ráhangolódik, pont akkor, amikor a legkevésbé akarnám, a meN-meN-nel töltött éjszakámra. Hirtelen minden kép olyan tiszta, olyan éles és… csodálatos. 

Ahhoz az egy ujjhoz csatlakozik a következő, bár feszít, így kissé nyöszörgök a fájdalomtól, mégis elkezdem élvezni a dolgot. meN annyira gyengéd velem, pontosan tudja, hogy először vagyok férfival, és bár kifejtem neki egy ponton, miszerint utálom, ha nőként kezelnek, csendre int. Döbbenetes, mennyire mélyre mennek bennem azok a tömzsi, érdes ujjak, még a lélegzetem is elakad párszor az érzés nyomán. 

– Most először csinálod ezt? – suttogom, amint egy apró csókot hint a hasfalamra, aztán belepuszil a köldökömbe. Az egész altestem bizseregni kezd, belőlem pedig újabb nyögés szakad fel. 

– Nem – motyogja, majd szabad kezével rátér a férfiasságomra, és párszor végig simít rajta, mielőtt teljesen lelankadnék. 

– Kivel? – préselem ki fogaim közül a kérdést, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a téma látható érzékenységét. 

– Barátnővel – mondja végül, pár percnyi hallgatás, és velem való foglalkozás után. Mivel érdemeltem ki magamnak ezt a csodálatos éjszakát? Ha tudom, hogy ennyire jó érzés, amikor az ember férfival van, akkor már rég szerzek magamnak egy pasit. 

Lehetőleg olyat, mint meN-meN. Basszusgitáron játsszon, mivel a basszerosok ujjai olyan kellemes érzést nyújtanak az emberben. Legyen vállig érő, dús, fekete haja, mert olyan jó érzés belemarkolni, és piercing az állában, az ajkai alatt, mivel amikor a hideg fém megcsiklandoz, kontrasztban meleg bőrével, annál kellemesebb érzés igencsak kevés akad. 

Fantáziálásom közepette ekkor eszmélek rá, hogy teljesen merev vagyok, sőt, mit merev, kőkemény, ajkaim kicserepesedtek, ujjaimmal pedig feszítő ágyékomnál matatok. Úgy érzem, azonnal könnyítenem kell magamon, mivel ezt az állapotot, ezt a vágyat, amely felgyülemlett bennem az elmúlt percekben, muszáj valamivel csillapítanom. 

Vetkőztetni kezdem magam, csak a pólóm marad rajtam, így legalább kevésbé érzem magam feszélyezve, aztán bizonytalanul felhúzom a térdeimet. Eszembe jut a törülköző, amelyet meN tett be alám, így kelletlenül hajolok le a földre, ahonnan felveszek egy plédet, ami ki tudja, mióta hever ott, és magam alá terítem. 

Az éjjeliszekrényről leemelem Koudai kencéjét, és óvatosan veszek belőle a mutatóujjamra egy keveset. Ó, hogy ezért a pokolra fogok kerülni, az egyszer biztos, de most a gyors és lehetőleg kellemes kielégülésen kívül más nem lebeg a szemeim előtt. 

– Kifújni a levegőt és lassan tolni befelé – motyogom, aztán így is teszek. Veszek egy mély levegőt, majd miközben lassan kifelé fújom, az ujjam is elkezd befelé vándorolni. Sokkal kellemesebb, ám még így is feszítő érzés az első, ugyanakkor gyógyászati célzatú ténykedésemnél. 

Lassan kezdem mozgatni, majd mikor már úgy érzem, igencsak kevésnek minősül a dolog jelenlegi álláshelyzete, a középsőujjamra is kenek a krémből. Láss csodát, ismét visszatér a tompa fájdalom, de ez is elmúlik egy idő után. Ollózni kezdek magamban, másik kezem közben tagomra vándorol, majd átadom magam az élvezetnek, amelyre még az agyam által pörgetett szombat esti képek is rátesznek pár lapáttal. 

Hirtelen megyek el, és valóban elkél a pléd, ugyanis amint kihúzom ujjaimat, a kence egy része rögvest kifolyik belőlem. Fintorogva konstatálom, hogy ezt bizony kézzel fogom kimosni, és már előre irtózom a gondolattól, miszerint valamit, ami nemrég még bennem volt, sikálhatok ki az anyagból. 

Körülbelül ennél a pontnál jut el az agyamig, hogy pontosan mi a francot is műveltem az imént. Összegzem, aztán utána kiugrok az ablakon, mert ezt a szégyent életem hátralevő részében igencsak nehezen fogom tudni elviselni. Szóval, az agyam valamelyik területe, amelyet legszívesebben elpusztítanék, Koudai sóhajai – Tomoya ezért még kapni fog – és megjegyzései hatására asszociálni kezdett a meN-nel töltött estémre. Ami még úgy önmagában nem is lenne baj, úgyis kíváncsi vagyok – most már múlt idő, szóval voltam, mert soha többé nem akarom ezt megismételni – a részletekre. 

Mit adnak a kamik, minden érzést sikerült a pontosabbnál is pontosabban felidéznem, ami azért rohadt nagy probléma, mivel heteroszexuális férfi létemre felizgultam rá. Ebből pedig egyenesen következik az, miszerint jelen állapotomban olyan messze lehetek az iménti, beállítottságomra utaló jelzőtől, mint Tokió Londontól. Ráadásul a végén… Az a gondolatmenet, amelyet meN-meN-ről futtattam le, valami más dologra is utalni hívat. 

Csalódott nyögéssel veszem ugyanis tudomásul, hogy vonzódok a basszusgitárosunkhoz. Már csak egy kérdésem lenne: merre van a kötél?


	7. 7. Piroslámpa, mégis zöldút

Miután sajnálatos körülmények között realizáltam tegnap este azt, miszerint valami vonzalomnak nevezhető, szerelemhez rémisztő módon igencsak közel eső izét érzek meN-meN iránt, természetesen alig tudtam aludni. Ennek pedig meg is lett az eredménye, ezért állok most mosott fekáliához hasonló állapotban a kiadó épülete előtt, turnépulcsiban meg fehér nadrágban, ami persze egyből szemet szúr az érkező Chamunak. 

– Most komolyan? – vet egy pillantást a lábaimra, mire kérdőn felvonom a szemöldökömet. Fogalmam sincs, mire akar kilyukadni, amíg a saját, fekete farmerjére nem bök irreálisan hosszú mutatóujjával. – Rémlik az, amit a menedzser mondott? 

Idegesen kezdem el masszírozni az orrnyergemet, amikor leesik a dolog. Fekete nadrág. Hogy esne a franc abba a hülyébe, amiért annyira eltereli a gondolataimat, hogy képtelen vagyok egy ilyen alapinformációt megjegyezni. Nincs mit tenni, valakitől szereznem kell egy megfelelő ruhadarabot, mert anélkül meg vagyok lőve rendesen. 

– Chamu, nincs esetleg…? – kezdek bele a kunyerálásba, de dobosunk megrázza a fejét, sajna nem tud segíteni. meN ezt a pillanatot választja a befutásra, én pedig legszívesebben elsüllyednék, amikor végigmér, aztán rám köszön, és már fordulna is Chamuhoz, viszont engem nyakon csap a hülyeség. Ismét. 

– Szia, Nun’nun! – csúszik ki a számon a becenév, melyet még régebben adtam neki. Szájának jobb sarkát megvető mosolyra húzza, aztán szóba elegyedik a dobossal, megvitatva egy régi, közös gyerekkori csínytevést, amikor szomszédok voltak. Egyszerűen nem értem, mégis miért halásztam elő ezt a nevet pont most, amikor úgyis elég instabil a kapcsolatunk. Ráadásul olyan kibaszottul szexis, ahogy megcsillan az alsó ajka alatti piercing. Gyönyörű szája van. 

A felső ajka pengevékony, szinte alig látszik, míg az alsó telt és dús. Olyan páratlan érzés, amikor az ember köldökét csókolgatják velük, a piercing hűvös kövecskéje pedig kellemesen csiklandozza a bőrt. A fenének fantáziálok én itt meN-meN szájáról, amikor épp nadrágot kéne szereznem! 

Ekkor esik be Yume és Kana, utóbbi pedig emlékezve haragomra, mihelyst meglát, beront a kiadó épületébe, és pár perc múlva egy fekete farmerral a kezében tér vissza, amelyet készségesen nyújt felém. Megköszönöm neki, mert hát mégiscsak megmentett a menedzserünk haragjától, aztán odasétálok a kocsimhoz, beszállok, és a hátsóülésen megejtem a cserét, nem törődve a furcsa pillantásokkal. 

Mikor kiszállok, majd visszalépek a társasághoz, már a menedzser is ott pattog, néhány staffossal az oldalán. A tekintetem találkozik meN-ével, én pedig mélyen a szemébe nézek. Ha harc, hát legyen harc! Csak aztán beugrik az a kép, amikor a csillogó szempár a combjaim közül nézett rám, ezért elkapom a fejem, és szöszölni kezdek a pulcsim ujjával. Csodás! Most már ránézni sem tudok, mivel mindig beugrik valami az estéről, amitől rögvest izgalomba jövök. 

– Akkor Hayato kocsijával jöttök, ugye? – kérdezi a menedzser, mire a csapat bólint, ő pedig a staffal elindul a minibuszuk felé. Nincs igazság! Pláne, amikor Yume izgatott mosollyal jelenti ki, hogy akkor kő-papír-ollóval döntenek az anyósülés felett, ahogy mindig is szoktuk. Valahol, mélyen, legbelül örülök, amiért a sovány kis gitáros ennyire boldog, ugyanis mindannyiunk szívét képes meglágyítani. 

Kissé kihátrálok a képből, amíg rázogatják az öklüket, és figyelmesen követem az eseményeket. Chamu és Kana kiesnek, Yume pedig idegesen megdörzsöli az orrnyergét, aztán meN-meN szemei közé néz, akárcsak egy bikaviadalon. Az apró gitárosért drukkolok a szombat este miatt, mégis a basszeros győzelmét kívánom. A szombat este miatt. 

– Jaj már! – nyafog Yume, amikor meN hatalmas tenyere elnyeli ökölbe szorított kezecskéjét. Úgy tűnik a papír begyűrte a követ, azaz szenvedéseim okozója fogja mellettem tölteni a napot, már, amikor az autóban ülünk. 

Odalépünk a kocsimhoz, Yume pedig egyből feltépi a hátsó ajtót, és elfoglalja a vezetőülés mögötti helyet. Mosolyogva megcsóválom a fejem, amikor lelkesen int Kanának, hogy ő jöjjön középre, ugyanis, amikor a kicsi bealszik, mindig oldalra dől a feje. Ilyenkor jól jön neki egy kényelmes magasságban lévő váll. Ez Chamuéról nem mondható el, lévén ő a legmagasabb az egész kócerájban, szóval ő kerül meN mögé. 

– Hol kezdünk? – teszem fel a kérdést, amely csak látszólag költői, ugyanis szinte kijelentésként hangzik el a számból. Persze mindent az alacsony gitárosunk kezdeti lelkesedésére alapozok, aki vidáman megrázza az öklét, aztán felüvölt, hogy Edison. 

Kiállok a parkolóból, és rátérek az utcára. A staff pár perccel előbb elindult, ahogy mindig is szokták, így mire odaérünk már nagyjából készen állnak a zártkörű esemény megkezdésére. Rendkívül unalmasnak találom ezeket, hiszen mindig ugyanazokkal a boltvezetőkkel hülyülünk, és bár jó őket hosszú idő után újra látni, a rajongók jelenlétében tartott instore-k sokkal izgalmasabbak. 

Az egész úgy zajlik, ahogy várom. Mikor odaérünk, elégedetten szemléljük a stílusosan berendezett állványon a kislemezünk példányait, fotók készülnek rólunk, ahogy elhülyéskedünk az alkalmazottakkal, meg egymással, aztán indulunk is a következő boltba. Persze, azért élvezem, hiszen ez afféle előszele a turnéknak, amelyeket imádok végig csinálni. Érezni a bizsergést a színpadon, ez az én lételemem. 

Fáradtan ülünk be az autómba, miután letudtuk a kötelező köröket a Tower Recordsban. Egy darabig szöszölök a kölcsönnadrággal, kipakolok a zsebéből, meg ilyenek, aztán a visszapillantóba nézek. Yume feje Kana vállán pihen, szájának sarkától egészen az álláig vékony nyálcsík csillog. Gusztustalan, mégis aranyos. Kana szintén alszik, halántékát a kicsi szürke hajkoronájára fektetve, míg Chamu a telefonját nyomkodja. 

Óvatosan pillantok meN-meN-re, aki szintén a mobilját cseszteti, aztán méltóztatik rám nézni, afféle mikor indulunk már? –pillantással, amelynek hatására beindítom a motort, és a parkolóból az útra hajtok. Először Chamut viszem haza, ő lakik a legközelebb, aztán Yume, meN és Kana következik a sorban. 

Csendesen utazunk, a város koraesti fényei kellemes érzéseket ébresztenek bennem. Legszívesebben zenét kapcsolnék, de a gitárosok miatt inkább parkolópályára teszem eme ötletemet. Lassan nyomom meg a féket, amikor a lámpa pirosra vált. Az autót kellemes vörös borongásba vonja a fény, a többiek azonban meg sem rezdülnek. Legalábbis a hátsó sorban, itt, elől ugyanis se perc alatt válik kínossá a helyzet. 

A szemem sarkából érzékelem, amint meN keze megmozdul felém, de próbálok viszonylag normálisan reagálni, ezért nem koncentrálok az izzadó tenyeremre, amely kétségbeesetten tapad a kormányra. Először aprót szorít a térdkalácsomon, majd kínzó lassúsággal kezdi el felfelé húzni az ujjait. Szemeimet a lámpára függesztve fohászkodok a zöld fény megjelenéséért, ám meN-meN kisujja aprót mozdul a bal belső combomon közel testem legérzékenyebb pontjához. Halk nyögésemmel szinte egyszerre vált a lámpa, ő pedig végig simítva az ágyékomon és a csípőcsontomon húzza vissza a kezét. 

Ahogy gázt adok, még oldalra pillantok, de ismét a telefonját nyomkodja, mintha az iménti intermezzo meg se történt volna. Én viszont nem felejtek ilyen könnyen. Még akkor is száguld az ereimben a vér, amikor megállok, hogy kitegyük Chamut a társasház ajtaja előtt. Néma csendben távozik, nehogy megzavarja az alvókat, így nekem és meN-nek csak egy laza intés jut, amikor már kint van a kocsiból. 

Elindulok a következő állomás, azaz Yume lakása felé, amikor is az eszembe ötlik valami: ha Kanát az utca másik végéről közelítem meg, akkor ő jöhet a kicsi után, és meN-meN maradna utolsónak, ami már csak azért is lenne jó, mert tudnék vele kicsit kettesben beszélgetni. Óvatosan oldalra nézek, a basszusgitáros látványától azonban felszökik a pulzusom, így az útra koncentrálok. 

Amikor leparkolok, megfordulok, és hátra nyúlva simogatni kezdem Yume karját, aki először csak nyöszörög, aztán Kanával együtt megébrednek. Mosolyogva közölöm a kicsivel, hogy hazaérkezett, mire hálásan pislogva kikászálódik az autóból. Ezt a pillanatot választom az útvonalterv módosulásának ismertetésére. 

– Kanát viszem haza előbb, oké? – teszem fel a kérdést, mire a gitárosunk fáradtan bólint egyet, meN azonban felvont szemöldökkel várja a magyarázatot. – Álmos. Aki képes végig nyomkodni a telefonját, az marad a végére – ötlöm ki a fals indokot, de meN leint. 

– Chamu is telefonozott – mutat rá a szépséghibára, mire leintem, miszerint dobosunk lakik a legközelebb, meg különben is, innen Kana és ő is körülbelül ugyanolyan messze vannak. Úgy látszik, ezek után inkább beletörődik a döntésembe, mert nem kérdez többet. 

Mikor gitárosunk öt perc után kettesben hagy minket, nem merek elindulni, ugyanis a kezeim remegnek a kormányon, attól félő, a végén még balesetet okozok. meN-meN persze egyből kiszúrja ezt, és felvont szemöldökkel figyeli szenvedésem. Fogalmam sincs, miért váltja ki belőlem ezt a tudat meg az érzet párosítása, mikor kettesben vagyunk, de az biztos, hogy rossz döntés volt utoljára hagyni őt. 

– Fázol? – teszi fel a kérdést, mintha a november esti öt fokos hideg hirtelen helyet cserélt volna a fűtött kocsiban lévő huszonnégy fokkal. Nem reagálok rá semmit, csak hagyom, hogy közelebb hajolva átöleljen. Karjai a testem köré fonódnak, remegésem a tetőpontjára hág, aztán hirtelen abbamarad, amikor elönt a forróság. Zsibbadni kezdek a szenzációs érzéstől, hogy ő most engem ölel át, de rövidesen el is enged, mire méltatlankodva morgok egyet. – Na, már nem remegsz! – konstatálja mosolyogva. 

Dühösen indítom el a motort, amiért nem veszi észre. Nem veszi észre, hogy mit vált ki belőlem, bár, ha érezné azt a forróságot, amelyet én éreztem, amikor átölelt, akkor az biztos felnyitná a szemét. Legalábbis, próbálok hinni ebben, amikor elindítom az autót, és nekivágunk az útnak meN lakása felé. 

Szívem hevesen dobog a mellkasomban, amikor ismét megállunk, ő pedig rögvest kiszáll a járműből. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve pattanok ki a hűvös levegőre, egyenesen utána. Felvont szemöldökkel megáll, és a motorháztető felett találkozik a pillantásunk. Veszek egy mély levegőt, aztán megkerülve a kocsit, elé lépek. 

Hallom, amint dobol a fülemben a vér, a pulzusom az egekben, ahogy mélyen a szemébe nézek. Azok a gyönyörű, sötétbarna íriszek rabul ejtenek, a testem nem engedelmeskedik, magától mozdul felé, tekintetem eközben egy pillanatra az ajkaira siklik. Annyira kívánom a csókját, egyszerűen szükségem van rá, arra, hogy végig bizsergesse a testemet. 

Ráhajolok a szájára, sajátommal megpróbálom rávenni a birtoklásomra, de elfordítja a fejét, így csak egy gyengéd puszira futja a részemről. Meglepődök, amiért ezt teszi, és tanácstalanul hajtom le a fejem, amikor halkan megszólal: 

– Ez nem így működik, Hayato-shi! – suttogja, aztán csapódik a bejárati ajtó, engem pedig egy viszonylag újkeletű, magányos érzés kerít hatalmába: fázom.


	8. 8. Ugyan

Kialvatlanság, melankólia és kezdődő depresszió - ez jellemzi a következő reggelemet, amikor felkelek az ágyamból, majd fejben gyorsan összeadom az alvással töltött órák számát. Maximum négyről lehet szó, ezért nem lepődök meg, amikor a mosdóban észreveszem a szemeim alatti karikákat. Fohászkodok egy picit a sminkeseknek, hogy könnyedén vegyék az ezzel járó kihívást, aztán megnézem a telefonomat. 

Egy rövid kis SMS vár a menedzsertől, afféle emlékeztető, amely a csoportos melegítőszettjeink elhozatalára szólít fel bennünket, ugyanis a mai eventen ezeket fogjuk viselni. Unott sóhajjal lépek a ruhásszekrényem előtti királykék bőröndhöz, majd beletúrok, és előveszem az előírt darabokat. A turnépólóval egyetemben magamra kapdosom őket, aztán távozom otthonról.

Rutinosan cibálnám le a bőröndömet az emeletről, amikor ismét a derekamba hasít az utóbbi napokban igencsak közelről megismert fájdalom. Elfintorodom, aztán megállok egy picit pihenni. Már csak pár lépcsőfok, és készen vagyok, de nemigen bírok megmozdulni, ezért várok. Szinte megváltásként érkezik az egyik szomszédom, egy tizenkilencévesforma fiú, aki látszólag megpróbálja visszafojtani a nevetését. Valóban, fancsali fintorba torzult képem, a kabát alól kilógó melegítő, illetve a királykék bőrönd, melyre igencsak furcsa pózban támaszkodom, nem nyújt túl komoly látványt. 

– Segítsek? – vonja fel a szemöldökét, amikor úgy két perc után dühös pillantást lövellek irányába. Azért a másokon való szórakozásnak is van egy egészséges határa, hiába szokásom sportot űzni belőle. 

Bólintok, mire könnyed mozdulattal megemeli a bőröndömet, aztán amíg a fájós derekamat tapogatva battyogok utána, ő már az ajtót támasztja, ajkain ismét ott van az az idegesítő, önelégült vigyor. Arcomon halovány pírral köszönöm meg segítségét, és már lépnék ki az utcára, de utánam szól. 

– Tetszik a szerkód! Ha hazajöttél, a huszonhármasban lakom. Jó utat! – kacsint rám, mire megmerevedek. Most megpróbál felszedni? Na, még mit nem! Inkább betolom mind a tíz ujjam egyszerre, minthogy egy ilyen nagyképű suhanccal álljak össze. 

– Rendben, mondd meg a pasimnak is! – vágok vissza, aztán méltóságteljesen megfordulok, és a kocsim felé indulok. Csak akkor veszem észre, mennyire remegek, amikor a csomagtartóhoz lépek. Vajon kinek az arca jutott az eszembe, amikor ezt a választ agyaltam ki? Hát persze, hogy meN-meN-é! Mintha nem tegnap utasított volna vissza. 

Szomorú sóhajjal indítom be a motort, majd elhajtok a kiadó épülete felé. Már alig várom, hogy ott a banda közösen vett kocsijába tömörüljünk, ökörködjünk, és mivel ma meN vezet, lehetőleg hátra kerüljek, ahol a többiek elfeledtetik velem az egészet.

Amikor leparkolok, meglátom Yume izgatottan pattogó alakját, amint Kanának magyaráz valamit óriási gesztikulációk közepette. Elmosolyodok, amiért ők ketten vannak még csak itt, és miután kiemeltem a bőröndömet a csomagtartóból, odaslattyogok hozzájuk. 

– Hello, Yume! – intek a vidám gitárosunknak, Kanát pedig felvont szemöldökkel ösztökélem arra, hogy megeresszen egy köszönést. Persze veszi a lapot, ezért a kicsivel együtt köszön vissza nekem, mire őt is megtisztelem egy kissé hűvösebb sziával. 

– Jaj, Hayato-shi, képzeld! Reggel köszönt nekem a zöldségesnéni, és még mosolygott is! Olyan aranyos, akárcsak egy nagymama, nem értem, miért nem tobzódnak nála a vásárlók – biggyeszti le az ajkát mondandója végén Yume, mire óvatosan Kanára pillantok. Egy laza vállvonással jelzi, miszerint a másik gitáros őt is ezzel fárasztotta, ezért csak bólintok. 

Ezt a pillanatot választja életem csalódása a belépésre, Chamu oldalán. A szívem számomra eddig igencsak megmagyarázhatatlan módon facsarodik össze, és megint átfut rajtam a tegnap este érzett, magányos hideg. Összehúzom magam, ajkaim megremegnek. Legszívesebben sírni kezdenék, de ezt most le kell nyelnem. Helyette magabiztosan köszönök nekik, majd, amikor meN-meN Yume felé fordul, meghallgatni a zöldségesnéni sztoriját, tanulmányozni kezdem.

Nem látszik rajta a tegnapi nap nyoma. Sőt, tovább megyek: már azt is alig hiszem el, hogy azon az estén képes volt a combjaim közül nézni engem. Mert tisztára úgy viselkedik, mint aki sosem kívánt meg engem. Bár, lehetséges, hogy csak kihasználta a testemet… Ezesetben egy szép napon pofán lesz vágva, az tuti!

– Hayato-shi! Gyere, döntünk az anyósülés felett! – vigyorog rám Yume, mire kizökkenek a bambulásból, és odalépek melléjük. meN tisztes távolba húzódva figyel minket, ajkain halovány mosoly játszik, ahogy néz minket. Magamban drukkolok a többiekért, de komolyan. 

Az első kört azonban sajnos én és Chamu nyerjük, aki köztudottan béna ebben a játékban, vagy legalábbis, elég szerencsétlen. Most mégis átimádkozom a saját mázlimat hozzá, hátha sikerül a hátsó ülésre kerülnöm, és hogyhogy nem, nyer. 

Megkönnyebbülten mászok be Yume és Kana után a hátsó ülésre, aztán megpróbálom kizárni a csevegésüket a fejemből. Ez rövidúton sikerül is, annyira, hogy se perc alatt bealszom. Álmaim sekélyesek, és semmiféle reményt nem dédelgetek a megjegyzésükkel kapcsolatban. Utoljára talán tízévesen álmodtam ilyen gondtalanul. 

Azonban egyszer minden nyugodt percnek vége szakad, így van ez most is, ugyanis Chamu dühös szavaira ébredek, amint épp meN-meN-t teremti le. Fogalmam sincs, mégis mi történhetett, amíg én a nyugalom szigetén lebegtem, ezért kíváncsian nyitom ki a szemeimet, éppen csak résnyire. 

– A visszapillantó tükör nem azért van ott, hogy a többieket bámuld – sziszegi Chamu, miközben szemei villámokat szórnak a basszusgitárosunk felé. Ez különösképp érdekesnek tűnik. – Vagy mondd, mi olyan érdekes rajtuk? 

meN válaszként megrázza a fejét, mire a dobos eltökélten bólint, aztán elmotyog az orra alatt egy nem túl erős szitokszót. Valamiért egyből az ugrik be, hogy biztos én voltam a bambulás tárgya, aztán a tegnapi miatt gyorsan el is vetem az ötletet. Nem lehetek ennyire… szerelmes. 

A maradék fél órában inkább csak bámulok kifelé az ablakon, aztán a hotelhez érve vegyülünk a staff egyik felével, akik a recepciónál történő regisztrációnkat segítenek intézni. Viszonylag gyorsan megvagyunk, és elégedetten foglalom el a szokás szerint egyágyas kis birodalmamat. Ha letudom ezt az instore-t, amely pár órán belül kezdődik, végre jöhet a dolog érdemi része: a koncert. 

A nap többi része igencsak egybefolyik a számomra. Yume kopogása, a boltban való ökörködés, a koncerthelyszín feltérképezése, hangpróba, majd maga a nagybetűs Első Koncert. Villámként repkednek a percek, egyik pillanatban még a CD-kel zsúfolt polcok előtt állok, aztán a színpadról nézek le az üres nézőtérre, ezt követően a sminkesek futnak végig a fejemen, eltömítve az összes létező pórust az arcbőrömön. Végül pedig ismét a színpadon állok, mosolygó, kipirult arcok néznek vissza rám a tömegből, miközben teljes szívemből kiáltom: köszönjük! 

A felhajtást csillapítva sétálok ki a koncertterem épülete mögé, immáron smink nélkül, a rendes ruhámban. Kezemben egy doboz cigaretta, zsebemben öngyújtó, előbbiből előhúzok egy szálat, megforgatom az ujjaim közt. Már épp meggyújtanám, amikor lépteket hallok magam mögül. Ösztönösen fordulok meg, tekintetem pedig meN-meN-ével találkozik. Lehajtom a fejem, a cigit visszateszem a dobozba, és az öngyújtómmal együtt a zsebembe süllyesztem. 

Szótlanul áll meg velem egy vonalban, érzem, ahogy fürkészi a testemet, mire akaratlanul is bizseregni kezdek. Eszembe jut, amit anno művelt velem, amit hagytam neki, hogy tegyen. Úgy érzem, hogy mondanom kéne valamit, ezért felnézek, ajkaim elnyílnak, azonban teljesen ledöbbenek attól, ami történik. 

Gyengéden karol át, és húz magához, szájával pedig óvatosan az enyémre tapad. Nem gondolkodom, csak cselekszem, hagyom, hadd történjen meg a csók. Az egész testemet átjárja valami eddig ismeretlen, lágy melegség, ami lángra gyújtja a bensőmet. A szívem lángol, ahogy nyelvével lágyan simogatni kezdi a sajátomat. És nem akarom, hogy ez a tűz elaludjon, minden vágyam örökké érezni az egész extázist. 

– Visszakísérlek – leheli, amikor hosszú percek után elválunk. – Várj meg a bejáratnál a cuccoddal – motyogja, miközben belepuszil a nyakamba. Összerezzenek, ő pedig mosolyogva indul meg befelé. Talán ez lesz az a nap, amikor egy határozott rúgással tüntetem el a nevem melletti ’szingli’-táblát?

Sietve megyek utána, szívem a torkomban dobog, amiért ez tényleg megtörténhet. Az öltözőben a szokásos, Codomo-féle káosz fogad, amikor Yume lábujjhegyen pipiskedve próbálja meg kivenni Chamu kezéből a telefonját. Dobosunk csak lazán tartja a kezét a magasban, arcán pedig halovány mosoly játszik, ahogy örömét leli a kicsi szenvedésében. 

– De Chamu-kun! – nyöszörög Yume, miközben aprót ugrik. Arcán kétségbeesés tükröződik, aki elég jól ismeri, már tudja, hogy a sírás határán billeg. Persze, ezt most épp Kana ismeri fel először, ezért abbahagyja a röhögést, és feláll a székéről. 

– Chamu, add neki vissza – mondja halk, ámde annál határozottabb hangon, mire a nyúlánk dobos leengedi a kezét, Yume pedig zsebre vágja a telefonját, aztán Kana nyakába ugrik. A két gitáros mindig is nagyon jó barátságban állt egymással, ezért nem lepődök meg azon, hogy Yume érzelmi kirohanásai többnyire Kanát találják meg. 

Gyorsan felkapom a táskámat, aztán elköszönök tőlük, meN ugyanis velem ellentétben nem várta meg a műsor végét. Lábaim remegnek, ahogy kifelé tartok az épületből, ajkaim égnek, vágyódom az újabb csók iránt. Agyam elfelejti a tegnapot, hogy ez nem úgy működik, hanem akkor hogyan? Talán így… Remélem, így. 

Amikor kiérek, meN-meN nekem háttal áll, szemeivel az utat fürkészi. Az autók csendben suhannak el mellette, fényszórójuk néha kellemes fénybe burkolja alakját, én pedig visszatartott lélegzettel figyelem. Talán csak rutinból néz felém, vagy az is lehet, hogy meghallotta, amint kijöttem, de odalép hozzám, aztán a fülem mögé tűri az egyik tincsemet. 

A szavak a torkomon akadnak, pulzusom gyors üteme betölti a hallójárataimat, ujjaim pedig lazán fonódnak össze az övéivel, amikor kézen fog, és elindulunk a pár utcányira lévő hotel felé. A körülbelül tízperces séta óráknak tűnik, melyre még szótlanságunk is rásegít. Ahogy a szemem sarkából rápillantok, látom, amint valamin elmélyülve gondolkodik, ezért inkább csendben maradok. 

A hotelhez érve elengedi a kezemet, a sajátját zsebre teszi, ezért zavaromban én is hasonlóképp cselekszek. Zakatoló szívvel baktatok mellette, aztán a szobámhoz érve megállunk. Rám néz. A szívem majd’ kiugrik a helyéről, ahogy bízva abban, hogy most már nem húzódik el, megpróbálom megcsókolni. 

– Ugyan – fújtat, miközben eltol magától. Üveges szemmel nézek rá, ahogy megfordul, és eltűnik a szomszédos szobában, amelyen Chamuval osztoznak. Egy darabig csak pislogok, remélem, hogy ez az egész nap csak egy rossz álom volt, sőt, bárcsak az a bizonyos este is megkaphatná ezt a státuszt. 

Azonban, amikor sírva a földre rogyok, már tudom, hogy ez a valóság. A hideg padlócsempétől fázni kezdek, a zokogás rázza a testemet, fogalmam sincs, mennyi időt telhet el, amikor duruzsolást hallok magam elől. Homályosan ki tudom venni Chamu, Kana és Yume alakját, utóbbi pedig, mihelyst felnézek, letérdel mellém, és vékony karjai közé szorít. 

Lépteket hallok, majd ajtócsukódásokat. Yume hátra hajol, kézfejével letörli a könnyeimet. 

– Veled alszom, jó? – kérdezi, én pedig erőtlenül bólintok. Megpróbálok felállni, lábaim még mindig remegnek, ahogy a kezem is, amint a mágneskártyával szerencsétlenkedem. A kicsi nyugtalanul pillant felém, aztán kiveszi a kezemből, és magabiztos mozdulattal nyitja ki az ajtót, majd enged maga elé. 

Odaadom neki az egyik pizsamám, ami valószínűleg lötyögni fog rajta, aztán bezárkózik a fürdőbe átöltözni, amíg én az ágyon ülve teszem meg ugyanezt. A bőröndömhöz nyúlva kotrok ki egy csomag zsebkendőt, és éppen a harmadik darabot könnyezem össze, amikor Yume megjelenik előttem. 

Leül mellém, karja óvatosan a derekamra csúszik, homloka csupa ránc, szemében aggodalom csillog. Most látszik csak, hogy felette is eljárt az idő, jócskán közelít a harminc felé, ami kissé szíven üt. A gitáros valamiért mindig is a fiatalságot és az életkedvet jelképezte számunkra, és ez most sincs másként. 

– Hayato-shi – kezdi, aztán elcsuklik a hangja, látom, hogy ő is a sírás határán egyensúlyozgat, ezért lehajtom a fejemet –, mi történt? – kérdezi végül, én pedig automatikusan az ölébe hajtom a fejem, majd mesélni kezdek.


	9. 8.5 meN-dolgok

Chamu megvetően mér végig, amikor belép a szobánkba, minden mozdulatából tükröződik a szánalom, melyet irántam érez. Felvont szemöldökkel követem, ahogy tesz-vesz a bőröndjénél, aztán végre felém fordul. 

– A folyosón ülve sírt, amikor visszajöttünk – kezdi, hangja csupa nyugalom, bár ez még csak a kezdet. Mindig is meglepően jól palástolta, ha ideges, ezért hátrébb csúszom az ágyunkon. Jobb dobótávolságon kívül kerülni, mielőtt folytatja. – Mégis mi a francot csináltál vele, te barom? – üvölti, mire összerezzenek. Gyerekkorunkban is mindig tartottam tőle egy kicsit, mivel egyrészt magasabb, másrészt sokkal komolyabb, határozottabb volt nálam. 

Nem merek a szemébe nézni, ezért lehajtott fejjel kezdek bele a beismerő vallomásba. Igen, egy kicsit vallatásra emlékeztet a jelenlegi helyzetünk. Megszégyenülve ülök az ágyon, ő pedig előttem áll, kezei a csípőjén pihennek. 

– Ki fogsz akadni – röhögök fel, mire lazán vállat von, ám a mozdulat valamiért darabosnak tűnik. Talán az idegesség teszi. – Utánamentem a koncert után, amikor cigizni indult, és megcsókoltam – itt mélyen beszívom a levegőt, ujjaimmal a hajamba túrok, aztán folytatom –, majd úgy döntöttem, visszakísérem a hotelbe. Megpróbált megcsókolni, megint, de eltoltam magamtól – összegzem, aztán a másodperc töredéke alatt égő arccal terülök el az ágyon. Chamu felpofozott. 

Bizalmatlanul tekintek rá, ám nem úgy tűnik, mint aki megismételné az iménti műveletet, ezért óvatosan felülök, ő pedig mellém telepedve megpaskolja a combomat. Tudom, mit akar ezzel üzenni: sajnálja, de muszáj volt megtennie. Nem haragszom. Pontosabban, rá nem haragszom. Inkább csak magamra, amiért ez tettem Hayatoval. Megérdemeltem a pofont. 

– Ha még mindig az a bajod, akkor csak úgy halkan megsúgom, ne irányíts helyette – jegyzi meg csípősen a dobos, mire kíváncsian meredek rá. Vajon mit akarhat ezzel mondani? – Tudom, hogy nem szeretnéd, ha a kiadóban szívatnák őt, amiért jársz vele. Hogy félted a büszkeségét. De ez biztos a te dolgod? – hagyja a nyitva a kérdést, a szeme sarkából pedig felém pillant. Megrázom a fejem. Már értem, de ez nem csak erről szól. 

– Igazad van, viszont mi van, ha Hayato csak azért szeretne járni velem, mert nem lát más kiutat? Mármint, neked ott van Miyu, és Kanának meg Yumének is barátnője van. Ő…. elég magányosnak érezheti magát. Viszont ez így nem lenne kapcsolat. Nem lenne szerelem – fejtem ki a gondolataimat, mire Chamu bólint párat. 

– Tudod, mi a nagy gáz? – kérdezi hirtelen, mire csak pislogni tudok. – Hogy lefeküdtél vele. Mondtad, hogy rád mászott, de könyörgöm! Már akkor is említettem, miszerint nem szabadott volna engedned neki – dorgál meg ismét. Amikor Hayato az afférunk utáni reggelen távozott, egyből felhívtam Chamut, tanácskérés céljából. Akkor hallottam először ezeket a szavakat. 

– De, amikor az, akinél a szerelem mellett testi vágyat is érzel, félmeztelenül ül az öledben, nem tudsz gondolkodni ezen. Egyszerűen engedsz neki, mert szeretnéd és vágyod, hogy jól érezze magát – foglalom össze, mire Chamu aprót bólint, úgy tűnik, valamelyest egyetért ezzel. 

Amikor először beszélgettünk az érzéseimről Hayato iránt, kissé távolságtartó volt. Akkoriban épp barátnőm volt, ezért kissé idegenkedve hallgatta, amiket mondtam neki. Az egész testét tökéletesnek tituláltam, aztán órákig beszéltem róla. Hogy mennyire édes, amikor elbizonytalanodik egy pillanatra, amikor teljes szívéből mosolyog, mennyire alázatos a munkával szemben, és mennyire szereti a barátait. Fontosak vagyunk neki, ő is nekünk, ezt pedig pontosan tudja. 

Utána reggel szakítottam a lánnyal, de nem mertem nyitni Hayato felé. Túlságosan kevésnek érzem magamat hozzá, őt pedig annyira, annyira különlegesnek. Nem mocskolhatom be a büszkeségét. Sosem járna egy férfival, mert az a kiadóban rontaná a hírnevét, amit nem engedhet meg magának. Felnézek rá, hiába fiatalabb nálam, a tekintélye mérvadó. 

De Chamunak igaza van: nem dönthetek Hayato helyett arról, hogy kivel kéne járnia ahhoz, hogy a többiek ne piszkálják. Csak nehezen fogadom el, miszerint engem szeretne. Mintha egy lehetetlennek tűnő álom válna szépen, lassacskán valóra. Én pedig minden tettemmel bemocskolnám. 

– Egy gyökér vagyok – pillantok Chamura, mire felvonja a szemöldökét. – Hayato kétszer is megpróbált megcsókolni. Kétszer szeretett volna velem csókolózni. Én pedig elbasztam. 

A dobos a vállamra helyezi a kezét, aztán mélyen a szemembe néz, és párszor megpaskol. Tudom, mit akar ezzel üzenni. Mostantól, ha nem kétszer, háromszor ennyi erőbedobással kell küzdenem Hayatoért, akkor az olyan, mintha semmi sem tennék. Mintha nem érdekelne. Márpedig nagyon is érdekel. Nagyon is szeretem. Vajon ő mit érezhet? Bár sejtem, mégis alig akarom elhinni, ráadásul, lehetséges, hogy az egészet sikerült ma romba döntenem. 

– Vajon képes lesz újra szeretni engem? – teszem fel a kérdést, inkább csak magamnak, Chamu mégis lassan bólint egyet. Ő hisz bennem. Hisz bennünk. Akkor én miért tennék másként? Különben is, annyi év után, végre látok esélyt arra, hogy együtt legyek a férfival, akit szeretek. 

– Aludjunk! – indítványozza Chamu, mire bólintok, és kimegyek a fürdőbe, amíg ő ráncba szedi az ágyneműt. 

A Hayato iránti érzéseim villámcsapásként érkeztek, igazából, már fogalmam sincs, pontosan hány éve vagy napja. Már előtte is tisztában voltam azzal, hogy vonzódok mindkét nemhez, de az énekes az első férfi, akibe beleszerettem. Pedig nem kellene ezt éreznem, mégis, a lelkem és a testem egyaránt vágyódik az övéi iránt. 

Arra viszont tisztán emlékszem, hogyan történt. Keddi nap volt, és éppen a kiadóban próbáltunk. Már folyt rólunk a víz az egész napos gyakorlás nyomán, én pedig valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy nincs is vizuálisan és lelkileg kielégítőbb dolog, mint Hayato, amint a kulacsából kortyol, az izzadtságtól nedves ádámcsutkája pedig egyenletesen lüktet közben. Különös szorítást éreztem a gyomromban, megremegtem. Az egészet a biszexualitásom számlájára írtam, apró fellángolásként. 

Aztán Yume sírni kezdett. A napokban ugyanis alig tudott aludni a nyári melegtől, ezért érzelmileg rendkívül instabil volt. Kétségbeesetten szipogott, miszerint holnap is jönni kell dolgozni, de ma este olyan meleg lesz, hogy úgysem alszik majd, elege volt az egész nyárból. 

Ekkor Hayato mellé térdelt, és átkarolta a vállát, a szívem pedig dobbant egyet. Tisztán hallottam a pulzusomat, ahogy az énekes gyengéd mozdulatait figyeltem, amint a kis gitárost nyugtatta. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire törődő és figyelmes a barátaival? 

Ezután egyre több gesztusától, mozdulatától támadtak fel az érzéseim. Sokszor legszívesebben megcsókoltam volna azokat a telt ajkait, mégis vissza kellett fognom magam. Még amikor fanservice volt sem engedhettem meg magamnak a luxust, miszerint érzéseket vigyek bele. Pedig mennyire vágytam rá! 

Nem csoda, hogy nem tudtam ép ésszel gondolkodni, amikor lusta, kívánatos mosollyal az ajkán huppant bele az ölembe, kéjesen a fülembe suttogott, ujjaival pedig előbb saját, meztelen bordáin, aztán az állkapcsomon táncolt. Úgy tett, mint aki rutinos a férfiügyekben, és egy pillanatra megijedtem. 

Aztán megcsókoltam, lágyan, mélyen, karjait a nyakam köré fonta, én pedig a derekát simogattam, mielőtt még egy határozott mozdulattal az ágyra nem döntöttem. Ekkor azonban megfeszült alattam, mint aki nem túl biztos a dolgában. Alkoholtól párás tekinteteink összeakadtak, ő pedig megválaszolta a fejemben megfogalmazódott kérdést. 

– Szűz vagyok – jelentette ki, aztán gyorsan korrigált. – Mármint, nővel voltam már, ez természetes, nem apácák neveltek, de férfival még sosem – hordta össze, mire mosolyogva megcsókoltam. Haláli édes volt! 

A szívem hevesen vert a mellkasomban, ahogy a nyakához hajolva végig húztam az ütőerén a nyelvemet. Megrándult alattam, aztán folytattam kínzását, először a kulcscsontjára térve, majd szépen, lassan haladtam lefelé a nadrágjának széléig. Ott megálltam egy kicsit, mint a fáradt utazó, amikor a hegynek felfelé mászva pihenőt tart, mielőtt egy utolsó lendülettel elérne a csúcsra. 

Felpillantottam Hayatora. Arca kipirult, szemei fátyolosak voltak, részben az alkoholtól, részben pedig a kéjtől. A sarkamra ülve szemléltem a látványt pár pillanatig, aztán megszabadultam a felsőmtől, és a póló elhajításával szinkronban hajoltam oda a csípőjéhez. Babráltam nadrágjának gombjaival, mígnem lehúztam róla a ruhadarabot, szemem elé tárva formás combjait. Továbbá még jobban kihangsúlyozta az alsója alatt lévő dudort, amelyet nem restelltem kiszabadítani.

Így utólag visszagondolva, csak a teljesen heteroszexuális ember nem csábult volna el akkor. Ennek ellenére megbántottam. Sosem szabadott volna engednem a kísértésnek, akármekkora vágy is tört rám akkor. Ki kell engesztelnem, elnyernem a szívét, és a tenyeremen hordoznom, de még azzal sem fedhetem el teljesen a hibáimat. 

– Chamu – kezdem, amikor eldőlök az ágyunkban. – Kibaszottul szerelmes vagyok Hayatoba.


	10. 9. Hidegháború elv

Reggel Yume ölelő karjai között ébredek. A feje a mellkasomon pihen, miközben egyenletesen szuszog, érzem, amint meleg lehelete a felsőtestemet simogatja. Egyik kezével a hasamnál markolássza a pólómat, a másik a felkarom alatt van, felül lévő lábával a derekamat kulcsolja át. Teljesen rám függött, amely valamelyest nyugalommal tölt el.

Órákon keresztül magyaráztam az ölében fekve, mielőtt lefeküdtünk volna aludni. Mindent elmondtam neki, ő pedig a hajamat simogatva hallgatott engem. Nála jobb barátot keresve sem találhatnék, ugyanis nemcsak, hogy megértően viselkedett velem, hanem még akkor sem tett rám csípős megjegyzést, amikor felfedtem neki, miszerint a férfiakhoz is vonzódom.

Lassan megmozdulok, próbálok felkelni, és pár másodpercnyi szenvedés után már az ágy mellől nyugtázom, hogy továbbra is mélyen alszik. Nekem pedig rohadtul görcsöl a nyakam. Éljen az egyszemélyes ágy két személlyel való igénybevétele!

Sóhajtva hajolok le a bőröndömhöz, és keresek magamnak valami rongyot, amit felvehetnék, aztán elsurranok a fürdőbe. Este mindketten kihagytuk a zuhanyzást, az izzadtság szaga pofon vág, amikor leveszem az atlétámat, ezért rekordsebességgel pattanok a zuhanytálcára. A hotel kis tusfürdős zacskója hamar elfogy, így nem szabad elfelejtenem szólni Yumének, hogy hozzon magával.

Ekkor szentelek kisebb, kellemetlen figyelmet a reggeljeim visszatérő, altáji problémájának. Utálok ilyenkor hideg vizet engedni magamra, mert úgy érzem, hogy lefagy a tököm, és félek, impotenssé válnék tőle. Ezért muszáj a kezembe vennem, simogatnom, meg miegyéb. Halkan nyögdécselek, aztán bekövetkezik az a pillanat, ami egyike azoknak a kínos intermezzoknak, amik miatt az egyszemélyes lyukakat preferálom.

Yume ugyanis sikeresen belöki az ajtót, miközben épp a kezeim közé élvezek, így homályosan, de látom az arcára kiütköző ijedtséget, mielőtt sebesen távozna. Remek! Lassan mindenki látni fog meztelenül, különböző erotikus helyzetekben?

Kipattanok a zuhany alól, aztán lassan, komótosan megtörölközöm, és felöltözöm, ezzel is odázva a Yumével való találkozásomat. Persze, előbb utóbb szembe kell néznem vele, és akkor már essünk rajta túl minél gyorsabban, ugyebár. Ekkora szégyent!

Próbálok közönséges arcot vágni, amikor kilépek a fürdőből, Yume riadt tekintete azonban meghiúsítja a próbálkozásomat, vonásaim fintorba torzulnak, ahogy leülök mellé az ágyra. Mélyet sóhajtok, ő pedig elkapja rólam a pillantását, ujjaival a kölcsön kapott atléta alját piszkálja. Nagy rá.

– Vagy jót, vagy semmit – szólalok meg végül, mire keserűen elmosolyodik, és ártatlanul rám néz. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a válasza után halálra fogom csiklandozni apró kis testét.

– Most mondjam azt, hogy szép a farkad? – Próbál incselkedő hangnemet megütni, az utolsó szóba mégis durván belepirul, mire rá vetem magam, és minden létező ponton csiklandozni kezdem. Nevet, visít és liheg, én pedig ördögi vigyorral nehezedem rá teljes súlyommal.

– Hayato-shi – motyogja, mire oldalra csúszom, bal karom azonban továbbra is a hasán pihen. Hümmögő hangot hallatok, ő pedig folytatja. – Ugye nem vagyok az eseted? – kérdezi, hangja halk, bizonytalan, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy jó ötlet-e feltenni ezt a kérdést. Viszont örülök, amiért ő hozta fel, így könnyebb tisztáznom vele – és magammal.

– Aranyos vagy. Ez tény – megremeg –, de nem – bököm ki, mire megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyja el az ajkait. Sosem tudnék Yuméval romantikus kapcsolatot kialakítani. Annyira puha, gyámoltalan, hogyan tudnék rá vigyázni pont én? Ráadásul barátnője van.

– Amúgy bocsi, amiért nem tudok érdemi tanácsot adni a meN-ügyben – veszi komolyabbra a szót, de én csak vállat vonok. Valahogy sokkal lazábban sikerül kezelnem ezt az egészet ma, talán azért, mert tegnap elsírtam az egészet neki. Valamilyen szinten lehangolt a részletek magamba fojtása. – De felhívhatnád megint Koudait – javasolja, szemöldököm pedig a tetőig szalad.

– Na, nem, az kizárt dolog! – tiltakozom. Semmi kedvem sincs megint a kéjes sóhajtozását hallgatni. És azt az indokot sem fogadom el, miszerint reggel biztos nem csinálnak Tomoyával ilyen dolgokat, mert ezek annyira össze vannak nőve, hogy lassan sziámi ikrekké fogják őket nyilvánítani. Nem, inkább halok meg macskás bácsiként!

– Aj, ugyan már, Hayato-shi, ne csináld! – nyöszörög, ezúttal pedig ő nehezedik rám, barna szemei csillognak, ahogy a mellkasomon pihenteti az állát, és felfelé néz, tekintete az enyémbe fúródik. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy idősebb testvér. Akkor meg miért nem az van, amit én mondok? – Ha az én mobilomról hívjuk, akkor belemész? Hm?

Élesen beszívom a levegőt, kezemmel pedig beletúrok a hajába, miközben gondolkozni kezdek. A kicsi közben továbbra is angyali tekintetével ostromol, mire elengedek egy beletörődő sóhajt. Mégis mi baj lehetne ebből?

– Oké, de nincs sok időnk, elvileg mindjárt reggeli – mondom, mire Yume lelkesen lekászálódik rólam, és a földre szórt farmerjának zsebéhez hajolva előkapja a telefonját. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel kezdi el húzogatni az ujját a kijelzőn, aztán a füléhez emeli a készüléket.

– Halló-halló! Nem zavarlak, Koudai-san? – kérdezi udvariasan, mire akaratlanul is elmosolyodok. Ez annyira tipikusan Yume! – Nem? Ó, remek! Hayato-shinek lenne pár kérdése, ha megengeded. – Pillantása rám siklik, és megereszt egy bátorító mosolyt, miközben felém nyújtja a mobilját. Jelen pillanatban a kis tárgy inkább hasonlít egy halálos méreggel itatott harapófogóra, így ódzkodva veszem el, felkészülve a legrosszabbra.

– Halló? – szűröm ki a fogaim között, mire Koudai egyből a tárgyra tér. Szokatlan tőle ez az indiszkrét közvetlenkedés.

– Szia, csak nem meN-meN-nel történt valami? – Érezni a hangjából az aggodalmat, és legnagyobb sajnálatomra nem tudom megnyugtatni. Na, persze, az egészben nem az ő pillanatnyi érzelmei a sajnálatosak, hanem az én szituációm, legalábbis egoista énem ezt sulykolja belém, amikor elkezdem neki vázolni a helyzetet.

– De, pontosan. Tudnál segíteni? – kérdezem, ő pedig hümmögni kezd. – Szóval, tegnap kimentem koncert után cigizni. Te csak ne csettintgess a nyelveddel! Na, meN utánam jött, és csókolóztunk. Igen, jó volt, kuss! Aztán kézen fogva mentünk el a hotelig, nem, nem láttak mások, Koudai, be tudnád fogni, amíg beszélek? Kösz! A szobám előtt meg akartam csókolni, de azt mondta, hogy ugyan, és eltolt magától. Ennyi. Beszélhetsz! – zárom le a mesélést, próbálom a hangomat a normális frekvencián tartani, tekintetem Yuméébe kapaszkodik, támaszt keresve. Hiába a laza szavak, a kis gitáros előtt már nem kell rejtegetnem a gyengeségeimet.

– Hát, figyelj – gondolkodik, érezni a hangján, ahogy az agytekervényei megállás nélkül dolgoznak. –, alkalmazd a hidegháború-elvét!

– A mit? - vágom rá reflexből, arcomon totális értetlenség ül. Mégis mi a franc köze van az amerikainak és az oroszoknak – bocsánat, szovjeteknek –, a meN-meN-nel való gyötrelmes, kapcsolatnak nem nevezhető izémhez?!

– Jaj, ugyan már! Legyél vele távolságtartó, hűvös, ésatöbbi. Ez minden férfinál garantált siker! Ha közeledik, határozottan pattintsd le, és hidd el nekem, pár hét után már boldog párkapcsolatban fogtok élni – ecseteli a fantasztikusnak nem éppen nevezhető taktikáját.

– Igen, de ha ezt fogom csinálni, akkor külön-külön – vetem oda ingerülten. – És mi az, hogy minden férfinál garantált siker, hm? – Ilyenkor gondolkozom el azon, hogy Koudai mégis mennyi női magazinra lehet előfizetve. Láttam már nála Kerát, meg Vivit is, szóval ez a kettő biztos benne van havonta egyszer a postaládájában. Most, hogy így belegondolok, le kéne ellenőriznem, hogy biztos férfiból van e.

– Hayato. – Hangja kissé lenéző, mire megfeszülök. – Két lánytestvérem van. Tanultam velük ezt-azt az évek során. – Igen, körmöt lakkozni, sminkelni, hajat festeni, és hathatós szőrtelenítést alkalmazni az intim zónákon.

– Oké, értem, megcsinálom. De ha nem működik, kiherélem Tomoyát – mondom, mire felhördül, kinyilvánítva nemtetszését, én pedig elégedetten nyomom ki Yume telefonját, és adom vissza a kezébe.

A gitáros értetlenül mered rám, először fogalmam sincs miért, aztán amikor vastag, telt ajkaival némán megformálja a kiherélni szócskát, akaratlanul is megvakarom a tarkómat. Igen, azt hiszem, erre mondják azt, hogy elvetni a sulykot.

– Bocsi, csak a rossz emlékek – kezdem, aztán sápadt arckifejezését látva rögvest meg is bánom ezt a fajta magyarázatot. Tapintat, Hayato, tapintat! Egy szép napon valakit ki fogok nyírni a stílusommal, ezt már most megmondhatom, Yume ugyanis alig-alig pislog.

– Inkább menjünk reggelizni! – javasolja végül, mire megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtok. Ezek szerint túlélte, bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy apró kis csorbát ejtettem tiszta, ártatlan lelkén. Nem baj, Yume általában gyorsan túllép ezeken, bár fogalmam sincs, hogyan csinálja, de ezen tudását átadhatná a kiadó jónéhány tagjának is.

A folyosón állva várok rá, amíg a Kanával közös szobájában öltözködik. Jobb tevékenység híján pedig úgy döntök, felmegyek LINE-ra, hátha valaki chatelni óhajt velem, így előveszem a mobilomat. Nem kell sokat keresgélnem, Koudaion kívül ugyanis csak Subaru van online, így rögvest ráírok.

_Na, szevasz! Mi újság van nálatok?_

Remek, ennél közönségesebben aligha indíthatnék beszélgetést, de nem nagyon szeretek másokra írni, mindig én vagyok az, akit keresnek, így kissé idegen a szituáció. Pedig utálom, ha valami a komfortzónámon kívül esik, ha nem vagyok képes abban a maximumot nyújtani.

_’Reggelt, Hayato-shi! Semmi érdekes, milyen volt a tegnapi koncert?_

Á, tökéletes volt, bár az afterpartyn lehetett volna mit javítani. Ugyanis, ha nem tudnád, bár lehet Tomoyának eljárt a lepcses pofája, nemrég lefeküdtem meN-meN-nel, ráadásul részegen. Ja, aztán beleestem, tegnap pedig csókolóztunk, csak az a nagy gáz, hogy amikor én próbálom őt megcsókolni, mindig hárít. Kihagytam valamit?

_Szokásos, élveztem. És Kuina hogy van?_

Egyszerűen nem bírom ki, annyira ráállt az agyam erre az egész pasiként pasival lenni-dologra, muszáj a gitáros után kérdeznem. Ez már beteges? Lehet a szerelem beteges? Erről is írhatnék egy dalt, ötvözve valami ütős konklúzióval, már, ha lesz hozzá elég kedvem.

_Hm. Türelmetlen a kincsem, szóval lépek. Csá!_

Dühösen süllyesztem a zsebembe a telefonomat. Egyszerűen nem lehet igaz, hogy mindenki olyan cukorszirupos, boldog kapcsolatban éldegél, én pedig egy irántam legtöbbször minimálisnál is kevesebb érdeklődést mutató férfi után kajtatok. Azt hiszem, le kéne csapnom magam, az hatásos megoldás lehetne.

Ekkor nyílik az ajtó, és Yume mosolyogva lép mellém, ujjaival végig simít a könyökömön, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmemet, mielőtt megszólalna. Kíváncsian nézek rá, ő pedig megajándékoz a világ egyik legédesebb mosolyával, mire lassan megindulunk lefelé, az étkezőhöz.

A szívem hevesen ver, és nem tudok mit kezdeni a pulzusommal, ezért mielőtt belépnénk a helyiségbe, egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, megölelem Yumét. Hallom, amint a lélegzete egy pillanatra megakad, aztán karjait bizonytalanul a derekam köré fonja, szorosan húz magához. Pontosan tudja, hogyan nyugtasson meg, ami jelen esetben nagyon jól jön.

Ugyanis az étkezőben pár staffoson és egy házaspáron kívül egy ember tartózkodik: meN-meN. Azt hiszem, ideje bevetnem Koudai hidegháború-elvét.


	11. 10.Mi lesz ebből?

A szívem a torkomban dobog, a tenyerem izzad, legszívesebben Yume keze után kapnék, és erősen megszorítanám, belesűrítve a mozdulatba a bennem gyülemlő idegességet. Mégsem teszem, helyette megpróbálok magabiztosan leülni a kicsi mellé, aki meN-nel szemben foglal helyet. Pillantásom pár másodpercig időzik a basszusgitároson, aztán nekilátok elfogyasztani… nos, Yume időközben szerzett nekem gabonapehelyt, így először tejet töltök a müzlis tálba. 

A kis gitáros keze a combomra siklik, aprót szorít rajta, mire külső szemlélő számára észrevehetetlenül kulcsolom össze ujjainkat. Most már úgy érzem, ha elengedném, az olyan lenne, mint a saját lábam alól kirántani a talajt, meN ugyanis engem fürkész. Azonban ahelyett, hogy elfordítanám a fejem, közömbösen rápillantok, mire elkapja a tekintetét. Érzem, amint Yume dicsérően végig simít a kezemen a hüvelykjével, aztán elengedjük egymást. Most már egyedül is megbirkózom a feladattal. 

Ezt a pillanatot választja Chamu és Kana a belépésre. Nagyban beszélgetnek valamiről, ám borzasztóan hadarnak, így csak pár szót csípek el: effektek, pergő, elcsúszik. Ebből már tudom, hogy semmi lényegesről nem maradok le, ezért elégedetten kanalazgatom tovább a müzlimet, és megeresztek egy oldalpillantást Yume felé. A kis gitáros enyhén vörös arccal falatozik, mire összeráncolom a szemöldökömet. Talán lázas? Remélem, semmi baja nincs. 

– Hayato! – Egyből felkapom a fejem Chamu kemény hangjára, aki épp ekkor foglal helyet velem szemben. – Jól vagy? – kérdezi, szavai lágyak, szinte simogat a bennük rejlő törődés. Mosolyogva bólintok. Imádom, hogy mindig figyelünk egymásra, és senki sem érezheti azt, hogy kívül esik a mi kis zárt körünkön. 

Lassan fogyasztjuk el a reggelinket, aztán felmegyünk a szobáinkba pakolni. A folyosón veszem észre, hogy ki van kötődve a cipőfűzőm, így megállok bekötni. A többiek mind mennek tovább, kivéve persze az én „drága” meN-meN-met, aki sajnos lecövekel mellettem, ezzel adva a tudtomra, miszerint valamit szeretne tőlem. Igyekszem minél lassabban hurkolni a fűzőt, hátha megunja a bámulásomat – mert tuti, hogy közben néz –, de mikor felegyenesedek, még mindig ott van. 

– Hayato… – kezdi, ujjaival óvatosan megsimítja a kézfejemet, mire hátrálok pár lépést. Nem gyengülhetek el! Megeresztem a lehető leggyilkosabb pillantásomat, és tőlem meglepően nagy sebességgel viharzok el a szobám felé, faképnél hagyva őt. Útközben a könnyek lassan utat törnek maguknak, nem tudok ellenük mit tenni, hiába törlöm meg dühösen az arcomat a pulcsim ujjával. Nem fogom megint hagyni, hogy kénye-kedve szerint játsszon velem, amikor neki jólesik, majd eldobjon magától. 

Beérhetném ezzel is. Beérhetném csupán alkalmi csókcsatákkal, esetleg azzal, hogy néha lefekszünk egymással. A szeretőm lehetne, ami valamelyest legyezgetné a büszkeségem, azt sugallaná, kívánatos vagyok az olyan férfiak számára, mint ő. Ha pár éve történt volna az, ami, akkor valószínűleg ez lenne, azonban közeledve a harminchoz már úgy érzem, hogy tartós kapcsolatra van szükségem. Kell egy biztos pont, akibe kapaszkodhatok, vagy lehetnék egy ugyanilyen tutaj, aki segít a partnerének fennmaradni a víz tetején. 

Rutinosan szórom bele a szanaszét heverő cuccaimat a bőröndbe, aztán rendbe rakom az ágyneműt. Emlékszem, milyen jó volt együtt aludni Yumével. Mintha a barátságunk hatalmasat erősödött volna a tegnap éjszaka során, amire hatalmas szükség is volt. Mostantól van a bandában olyan, akinek nem félek minden titkomat elmondani, akivel mindig egymás mellett tudunk állni. Igen, ez hiányzott idáig, és most teljesülni látszik. 

Kihúzom a bőröndömet a folyosóra, miközben mosolyogva konstatálom, hogy Yume is ott ácsorog már, gondolom, Kanát várja. Odalépek hozzá, és gyorsan megölelem, karjait esetlenül fonja a derekam köré, aztán határozottan magához szorít. Szinte öntudatlanul emelem fel a fejemet válláról, és nyomok egy puszit a járomcsontjára. 

A pillanatot egy elégedetlen horkantás töri meg a hátam mögül, mire kíváncsisággal telt félelemmel fordulok meg. meN-meN áll ott, lábánál a bőröndje, és láthatóan ideges, amiért… Csak nem féltékeny Yuméra? Komolyan képtelen vagyok kiigazodni ezen az emberen, ráadásul hirtelen elfog a szégyen, amiért belé vagyok szerelmes, és közben más pasikat puszilgatok. Utálom, mert ez teszi velem, sikerül egy rosszalló pillantással bűntudatot ébreszteni bennem, holott Yumével ugyanúgy barátok vagyunk, mint Chamuval, vagy Kanával, csak kicsit jobban törődünk a másikkal a tegnap este óta. 

Lassan elengedem a kicsit, aki zavartan pislog körbe, és láthatóan felderül, amikor nyílik az ajtó, majd Kana lép ki a folyosóra. Egyből szóba elegyedik vele, izgatottan pattogva, miközben a felsője alját gyűrögeti. Igencsak felpörgött, ahogy elnézem, ezért inkább előveszem a telefonomat, és fellépek Twitterre. 

A posztok unalmasak, bár jó érzés látni a barátok arcát, még ha csak egy futó pillantásra is tudni, hogy vannak emberek, akikkel ugyanazon szenvedélyen osztozunk, és ha időnk futja, elbeszélgetünk egymással. Sosem szokásom kedvelni a kirakott tweeteket, csak, amikor különösen tetszetősre, vagy bennfentes poénra akadok, ez meg is látszik a profilom tetején lévő számokon. Bár, annyira sosem érdekeltek, hiszen nem itt kívánom leélni az életem. 

Egyből elrakom a telefonomat, amikor Chamu kilép az ajtón, és szitkozódik egy sort, amiért meN sikeresen a szoba elé tett bőröndje végett alig fér ki a sajátjával az ajtón, mire a basszusgitáros nagyvonalúan odébb emeli a sajátját. 

– Neked mindig útban kell lenned, te állat? – szitkozódik Chamu, és bár tudjuk, hogy nem gondolja teljesen komolyan, meN mégis felfújja az arcát, amely vörössé válik a dühtől. Nagyon kikívánkozik belőle egy sértés, ez tökéletesen látszik rajta, ám mégis visszanyeli. A dobossal leállni egy szájkarate erejéig egyenlő a biztos megsemmisüléssel, ugyanis, ha rossz passzban van, még nálam is csípősebben képes odavágni.

– Inkább induljunk el – javasolja Kana, közben csak úgy mellékesen a karórájára pillant. Igazán felesleges a gesztus, ugyanis Chamu már rég a liftnél jár, meN pedig bosszúsan baktat a nyomában, de Kana szeret néha pontosnak tűnni. 

Várakozó pillantással nézek Yume felé, aki igencsak elbambult a másik gitáros bőröndje felé, orcáján pedig halovány, piros foltok jelentek meg. Esküszöm, kezdem tényleg kinézni belőle a lázat…

– Yume-kun! – szólítom meg, mire, mint aki álomból riad, néz rám. Egy pillanatra összeráncolom a homlokom, aztán ahogy elindul felém, és sétálni kezdünk a lift felé, rákérdezek. – Nem vagy beteg? – kapom el a pillantását. Döbbenten pislog felém, talán még lépni is elfelejt. 

– Semmi bajom, miért, úgy tűnik? – Válaszképp megrántom a vállam. Ezek szerint tévedek, nagy ügy, de mégsem hagy nyugodni a makacs pír, amely ma reggel már másodszorra önti el Yume arcát. Itt valami nem stimmel, én pedig kotnyeleskedői és jóbaráti kötelességemnek érzem felgöngyölíteni az ügyet, ha törik, ha szakad. 

– Igen, határozottan úgy tűnik, mintha lázas lennél. Az előbb, meg a reggelinél is tiszta vörös volt a fejed – jelentem ki, mintha épp most Kolumbusszá avanzsálva fedeztem volna fel Amerikát, mire tágra nyílt szemekkel néz rám. Na ja, úgy festhetek, mint valami rögeszmés nyomozó, ahogy a liftbe lépve kíváncsian méregetem őt. 

Azonban, mielőtt válaszolhatna, Chamu állat módjára csap rá a földszint gombra, mire Kana vigyorogva felüvölt, hogy ma este atom jó koncertet fogunk tolatni. Fintorogva, mégis nevetve, lököm meg a gitáros vállát, aki hasonló játékossággal lök vissza. Hirtelen szorítást érzek a csuklómon, és megmerevedek. Imádkozni kezdek, hogy Yume, vagy Chamu ujjai fonódjanak körém, de természetesen nincs szerencsém. 

Idegesen, már-már gyilkosan vetek egy pillantást meN-re, majd lerázom magamról a kezét. Mégis mi a jó életért kell neki minden adandó alkalommal megbámulnia, hozzám érnie, meg úgy általában, kikészítenie, holott, amikor meg én szeretnék hozzá közeledni, közönyösen ellök magától. – Ezeket úgy legszívesebben a képébe ordítanám, akár itt és most, viszont van bennem annyi tartás, hogy csak idegesen fújtatok egyet, mielőtt megállna a lift. 

– Hayato-shi, majdnem hátraestél, csak segíteni akart – motyogja Yume, amikor kilépünk a hotel előterébe, és diszkréten mellém lép. De könyörgöm, inkább dobok egy hátra szaltót, mintsem meN-en támaszkodjak meg esetleg egyensúlyvesztés esetén! Ha már egyszer Koudai taktikáját alkalmazom, akkor csináljam is kétszer akkora erőbedobással, keményen, mint a vas. Amolyan, férfias tartással. Bár az utóbbi napokban annyi közöm volt a férfiashoz, hogy az AKB48 hozzám képest kigyúrt, szőrős hímneműek gyülekezete. 

Ma Chamu vezet, ő pedig meN-n kívül mást úgysem tűr meg maga mellett, így Yume kissé csalódottan fészkeli be magát Kana és közém. Lágyan megforgatom a szemem, ugyanis fogalmam sincs, hogyan képes ekkora függőséget mutatni egy olyan egyszerű játék, mint a kő-papír-olló iránt. 

Ekkor megrezzen a telefonom a zsebemben, és kíváncsian halászom elő a nadrágzsebemből. Átkozom magam, amiért bekapcsolva hagytam a mobilnetet, ugyanis a LINE-tól jött értesítés, mely szerint valamelyik debil kiadótársunk úgy kívánja elütni a délelőttjét, hogy velem chatel. 

_Hogy működik a terv?_

Ravaszul elmosolyodok, és pötyögni kezdek Koudainak. Van mit mesélnem, az egyszer biztos!


	12. 11. Fanservice a négyzeten

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy kis pletykálkodás Koudaijal valaha belekerül bármely napom programjába, és mégis, lassan csutkára lemerül a telefonom, amiért órák óta chatelünk különböző témákról. Először természetesen kibeszéljük a tervét, illetve azt, hogy mégis miképp hasznosítom a gyakorlatban. Meglepődök, amiért megdicsér, szerinte ugyanis meN végtelenül belém fog habarodni, ha eddig még nem tette. Persze, azért igencsak távolságtartóan állok a témához, mert nem nagyon bízom az egészben, de Koudai szavai lelket öntenek belém. 

A második témát ő dobja fel, méghozzá úgy, hogy rákérdez, mi tetszik nekem meN-meN-ben. Kissé hátra hőkölök a közvetlen hangnem nyomán, mégis sebesen írni kezdem a választ. Vicces, mégis képes komoly maradni, ha azt kívánja a helyzet, lojális és teljesen előítéletmentes. Erre Koudai rögtön küldi is a választ, hogy egyszóval, teljesen belé vagyok esve, de külsőleg mi az, ami tetszik nekem rajta. Na, kösz, D! Már így is úgy érzem magam, mint egy kamaszlány, tegyél még rá erre tíz lapáttal! 

_Szexis a szája. Imádom azt a fekete piercinget az alsó ajka alatt. Meg a stílusát._

És a revolvereket is. Most legszívesebben szereznék egyet, amivel jól főbe lőhetném magam, amiért itt nyáladzok Koudainak meN-ről. A végén még pizsipartikat fogunk tartani, ahol a magazingyűjteményét lapozgatva lányos programpontokat eszelünk ki az estére, amelynek a fénypontja az arcpakolásban való filmnézés lenne. Egyszerűen nem süllyedhetek ilyen mélyre, csak azért, mert a férfiakhoz is vonzódom. 

_Na, hová lett a csípős nyelved?_

Igen, Koudai, ezt kérdezem én is. Szerintem félúton elhagytam a hidegháború-elved, meg a mi jön be nekem meN-ben kérdésed közt. Mégis miért ilyen pokoli bonyolult összejönni a pasival, aki bejön nekem? Ez az egész nem történne meg, ha Kana drágalátos húga eljött volna a randira. Bár… Akarnám én mégis azt a randit? Az rendben van, hogy nehéz ez a dolog meN-nel, de szeretem őt. Fájdalmat okoz, mégis képtelen vagyok már lemondani róla. 

Az idő gyorsan telik, a koncert pedig egyre közelebb, és közelebb kerül hozzám, már alig bírok magammal. Mégis, amikor elköszönök Koudaitól, kissé elhúzom a szám, amiért nem tudjuk folytatni a beszélgetést. 

Imádom a fellépéseket, sőt. Ha nem állhatok a színpadon, az olyan lenne, mintha megfosztanának valamely létfontosságú szervemtől, egyszerűen muszáj éreznem a zenészlét ezen formáját is. A rajongók jelenléte mindig hatalmasat dob a dalainkon, akár azokon is, amelyeknek éneklése közben alapesetben húznám a szám. 

Azonban, amikor épp belefeledkezek egy dalba, és valaki úgy dönt, hogy márpedig ide fanservice kell, mert ma még nem is volt, akkor nekem idomulnom kell. Csókolóztam már Chamun kívül mindenkivel, amikor a színpadon álltunk, ezért kellő rutinnal kezelem már ezeket a helyzeteket. Nem szabad kizökkennem, elfelejtenem a szöveget, ahogy a gitárosoknak is ügyelniük kell a játékukra. 

Éppen ezért nem ér váratlanul, amikor éneklés közben egy test simul oldalról az enyémnek, ráadásul még rá is teszek egy lapáttal. Kihívó pillantással fordulok az illetőhöz, azonban amikor meN vágytól csillogó szemei találkoznak a tekintetemmel, még a következő sor is csak azért ugrik be, mert ezt a számot évek óta játsszuk már. Mégis mi a bánatért jött ide? Újabb csókért? Szívem szerint nem adnám meg neki, de a színpadon muszáj, a fanservice-t sosem utasíthatjuk vissza. 

Őrlődök a kételyeim között, fogalmam sincs, melyik út lenne a megfelelőbb, amikor újabb gitáros dörgölődzik hozzám. Reményteljesen kapom a fejem Yume felé, és ledöbbenek, mihelyst az ajkai találkoznak az enyémmel. Rövid, gyors csók az, amit váltunk, mégis kellemes, afféle biztonságérzetet nyújtó. Nem olyan, mint meN csókja, amitől felpezsdül a vérem, és úgy érzem, hazataláltam. Hanem amolyan támogatójellege van a dolognak, baráti az egész. Lehet egy csók baráti?

De nincs időm gondolkodni, helyette hála önti el a szívemet, mert Yume megmentett. Zsinórban két csók túl sok lenne, ezt meN is pontosan tudja, éppen ezért tűnik el az oldalamról, mihelyst a gitárossal elválunk egymástól. Mostantól a kicsi adósa vagyok, hiszen nem nagyon szereti a fanservice-t, rendesen meg tud ijedni, ha valamelyikünk ezzel a szándékkal lép hozzá a színpadon, és mégis eldobta magától ezt. Értem. Nála csodálatosabb barátot kívánni sem kívánhatnék. 

A koncertből hátralevő idő sebesen telik, alig kapok észbe, amikor már a színfalak mögött ülve mossák le a sminkemet, és szárítják át a hajamat. Lehunyom a szememet, mihelyst a staffos lány közelíteni kezd felé egy sminklemosóval átitatott pamaccsal, azonban rögvest megjelennek bennem a koncert képei. És nem is a vidám tömeg látványa ugrik be, hanem először meN, amint vággyal teli tekintete az enyémbe kapaszkodik. Hirtelen halovány bizsergést érzek a nadrágomnál, ezért megpróbálom elterelni a gondolataimat valami másra, amíg a lány áttér a bal szememre. 

Ez pedig nem más, mint a csókunk Yumével. Nem volt kellemetlen, ez tény, de mégsem hasonlítható azokhoz a csókokhoz, amelyeket az ember a szerelmével vált. Hiába tudom, hogy semmit sem jelent számunkra, mégis beszélni akarok vele róla. Tisztázni pár dolgot, hogy megerősítést nyerjen arról, hogy én se gondolok többet ebbe a gesztusba. 

A lány megszorítja a vállamat, ebből tudom, végeztünk, ezért felállok, tekintetem körbejár az öltözőben, és mikor meglátom a csuklóját masszírozgató Yumét, egyből odasietek hozzá. 

– Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – hadarom, ugyanis Chamu kíváncsian pillant felénk. Kana azt hiszem mosdóban, meN-nek még épp most szedik le a sminkjét, így egy gyors mosollyal elintézem a dobost, aki csak vállat von, majd visszatemetkezik a telefonjába. 

Yume bólint, aztán diszkrét mozdulatokkal terel ki az ajtón a szűk, szürke folyosóra, ahol egyből a karjai közé zár, arcát a mellkasomba fúrja, miközben ujjai a hátamon táncolnak. Megnyugtat, gondolom, pontosan ez a célja ezzel, hiszen lassú szívverésemen kívül más hangot nem hallok. 

– Nem jelentett semmit – motyogom, mire érzem, ahogy biccent egyet. Mindketten tudjuk, mire gondolok, és szinte érzem, ahogy elönti őt a megkönnyebbülés. Igen, ennek így kell lennie. Yume és én szépen, lassan haladunk a legjobb barátok státusa felé. 

– Irtóra féltem – neveti el magát, miközben elválunk egymástól. Tekintetünk találkozik, mire én is elmosolyodok. – Mármint, hogy mit fog szólni – itt megakad, arcán átvillan valami, ami után már kissé feszélyezettebben folytatja –, ö, Midori. – A név úgy tűnik, mintha kissé természetellenesen csúszna ki a száján, mire összeráncolom a homlokomat, aztán végig mérem a gitárost. 

Azonban az iménti zavarnak nyoma sincs, boldogan vigyorog rám, aztán elnéz mellettem, és aprót sikkant. Megfordulok, és látom, amint Kana közeledik felénk, majd Yumét, amint hozzászalad, aztán a nyakába ugorva kezdi el ecsetelni, milyen pöpec gitáreffektkombót talált ki, amitől nagyon jól fognak szólni együtt. Kana vállon veregeti, és az öltözőbe kíséri, én pedig egyedül maradok. 

Tökéletes időzítés, hogy ismét birtokba vegyem az immáron a koncert alatt hatvanöt százalékra feltöltődött telefonomat egy újabb LINE-menetre. Ujjaim sebesen szaladnak végig a billentyűkön, több kanjit rosszul írok le, de végül elküldöm Koudainak a rövid beszámolót a koncertről. Azonban ahelyett, hogy üzenetet küldene, hívást indít. Meglepetten veszem fel, ő pedig köszönés nélkül vág bele a mondandójába.

– Hogy veled mennyi minden történik, amíg nem tudunk beszélni! Hallatlan – méltatlankodik, mire reflexből megvonom a vállam. – Szóval, szerintem meg kellett volna csókolnod őt. 

– Mi van? – üvöltök bele a készülékbe, aztán elfordulok az öltöző ajtajától, és teszek pár lépést előre a folyosón, nehogy a többiek meghallják, miket mondok Koudainak. – Nem azt mondtad, hogy viselkedjek vele hűvösen? Szerinted azzal, ha lesmárolom, rászakad az Északi sark? Egyáltalán, akkor meg mi értelme volt ennek az egész hidegháború cuccnak? Hogy lehet valaminek ilyen közönségesen csajos neve? 

– Hayato – sóhatja halkan, lemondóan, mire megakadok, a maradék düh pedig bennem reked. –, afféle általad irányított csókra gondoltam. Tudod, hogy te kapod le őt, aztán ott hagyod, mintha mi sem történt volna. Mintha nem érdekelne. És nagyon aranyos Yumétől, hogy segített neked. 

– Oké, de remélem tudod, hogy amikor a pasi, akibe szerelmes vagy, meg akar csókolni a színpadon, és félsz, hogy leblokkolsz, akkor nem vagy képes ennyire átgondolni – bököm ki, mire Koudai halkan felnevet. 

– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha pont neked fogok szerelmi tanácsokat osztogatni fiúügyekben. Na, mindegy is, majd, ha mondani akarsz valamit, dobj egy üzenetet, mert mindjárt itt van Tomoya – mondja, én pedig akaratlanul is elvigyorodok azon, milyen gyengédséggel ejti ki a dobos nevét. Szereti őt, ez nem vitás. – Jó éjt!

– Jó éjt! – mondom, aztán megszakítja a hívást. Megfordulok, hogy visszamenjek az öltözőbe, azonban észreveszek valakit az ajtónak dőlve, és tagjaimból elszáll az erő. Ez nem lehet, hogy hallhatta a beszélgetésünk végét. Vagy akár szinte az egészet, ha akkor jött ki, amikor leteremtettem Koudait, és nem figyeltem a környezetemre. 

– Fiúügyek? – vonja fel a szemöldökét Chamu, mire beleharapok az alsó ajkamba. Ilyen nem létezik!


	13. 12. Angyalok és felhők

A többiek már valószínűleg odaértek a hotelba, és készülnek az alváshoz, én viszont itt sétálok komótos, lassú tempóban Chamu oldalán, aki azóta az egyszavas kérdés óta egy szót sem szól hozzám, amely meglehetősen feszélyezett hangulatot teremt. Néha fel-felpillantok rá a szemem sarkából, de csak megy tovább rendületlen előre. 

A percek lassan vánszorognak, mi pedig igazodva hozzájuk, egyre csak csökkenő sebességgel kóválygunk Fukuoka utcáin. Azt kívánom, bárcsak tudtam volna várni a Koudaijal való beszélgetéssel, mondjuk holnap reggelig. De nem, annyira elvakítanak a meN-meN iránti érzéseim, hogy erre sem vagyok képes. Pedig a türelem fontos. 

– Yume? – kérdezi hirtelen Chamu, megtörve a már lassan fél órája tartó hallgatást. Megrázom a fejem. Nem akarom neki kifejteni, miért nem a kis gitárosba vagyok szerelmes, de szerintem magában már rég rácáfolt a saját gondolatára, hiszen szinte egyből, tőrként szegezi nekem a következő kérdést. – meN-meN? 

Lassan bólintok, mire megtorpan, arcán megmagyarázhatatlan érzelem suhan át. Felém pillant, állom a tekintetét. Ki kell tartanom, hiába a legjobb barátok ők ketten, és Chamunak egy villámgyors döntésébe kerül, hogy elmondja neki, amit megtudott most. Mégis, valamiféle bizalmat érzek a dobos iránt. 

– Nem mondom el neki – rántja meg a vállát, mire érzem, amint a szívemet nyomó súly legördül onnan, csakhogy a következő mondat ismét gombócot képez a torkomban. – Csak sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a férfiakhoz is vonzódsz – mondja, aztán bíztatásképp meglapogatja a hátam. Meglep, amiért Yume után ő is könnyedén dolgozza fel a tényt, amely elől már képtelen vagyok elbújni. Nem mintha akarnék, hiszen a részem. Az egész meN-ügy az, minden egyes mozzanatával együtt. 

– Szerinted van esélyem nála? – teszem fel kapkodva azt a kérdést, amelyről úgy érzem, hogy Chamu meg tudná válaszolni nekem, csökkentve vele az álmatlan éjszakáim számát. Ő azonban újból vállat von. Ebből már tudom, hogy érdemi választ nem kaphatok. 

– Semmi sem ilyen egyszerű – mondja, aztán állával az előttünk tornyosuló épületre bök – a hotel. Óvatosan biccentek egyet, majd elindulok a bejárat felé, hallom, ahogy a nyomomban van, mégsem nézek hátra. Továbbra is a sötétségben tapogatódzok, ha meN-ről van szó, viszont örülök, amiért megoszthattam ezt vele. 

A liftbe egyedül szállok be, de még látom, ahogy mielőtt a lépcső felé venné az irányt, aprót int nekem. Biccentek egyet felé, aztán megnyomom a kezelőpanelen a negyedik emelet gombját. Hosszú séta vár rá, az egyszer biztos, de csak így szabadulhat meg a kérdéseimtől, én pedig a kísértéstől, hogy feltegyem őket. 

Amikor a szobámba érek, nem teketóriázok, egyből a fürdőbe lépek, ahol lemosom magamról a szúrós izzadságszag nyomait, és tiszta pólót veszek fel bokszerrel. Meglehetősen nyugodtan intézem a dolgaimat, hiszen nem sietek sehova, sőt. Igyekszem minden percét kiélvezni a csendnek, amely körbevesz engem, hiszen már olyan régóta nem volt időm lazítani. A folytonos idegeskedés meN miatt elpárolog, a helyét átveszi valami magabiztos érzés, amelyhez nem vagyok hozzászokva, mégis erővel tölt el. 

Eldőlök az ágyon, magamra húzom a takarót, és átgondolom a mai napot. Sosem éreztem még ezt a mindent felülmúló, lágy hangulatot, ami most körbe ölel, véd és megnyugtat. Az álmok pedig innen már légies könnyedséggel ragadnak el. 

A következő este ismét rémesen gyorsan érkezik el, és hiába az előző nap végén megszerzett nyugodt atmoszféra, mégis soha nem látott feszültség telepszik rám. A tenyerem izzad, a sminkemet borzalmasnak találom, Yume pedig alig tud a közelemben lenni, mivel Kanával az új effektkombót próbálgatják, amelyben sajna mindig találnak valami hibát. Ráadásul a kezdő dalunk sora sem jut az eszembe, akármennyire is próbálok visszaemlékezni, a telefonom, amelyen a szövegeket is tárolom többet közt, pedig lemerült. 

Kétségbeesetten grasszálok végig a színfalak mögött, amikor meglátom Chamut. A dobos épp egy ismerős ritmust gyakorol, tenyereivel meglehetősen gyorsan ütögeti a combjait. Mihelyst meglát, arcán ravasz mosoly terül szét, amely ijesztő sminkjével megspékelve különösen bizarr látványt nyújt. A koszos kötözőszalagok alól előbukkanó piszkos orr és száj kisebb undort kelt bennem, viszont hiába lépek oda hozzá, a dalszövegben nem tud segíteni. 

– Bocs, Hayato, a szövegeket sajna nem én írom, plusz nagyon bonyolult az elején a dobsáv, ezért fogalmam sincs, hogyan kezdődik – vonja meg a vállát, aztán visszatér a combjának csapkodásához, én pedig a fogamat szívva állok tovább, egyenesen a színpadig, ahol Yume és Kana is hasonló válaszokkal illet. 

Puffogva masírozok tovább az épületben, amiért a nemrég visszatért jókedvemet egy nyomott dal képes tönkre tenni. Épp az öltözőbe lépek be, ahol azonban összefutok meN-meN-nel. A térdeim megremegnek, ahogy találkozik a tekintetünk, és kénytelen vagyok megállapítani, mennyire szívdöglesztően néz ki az ujj nélküli felsőjében, amelynek vállrészéből indulva bőrszalagok fonják körbe a karját, de ott vannak még telt ajkai, az alsó alatt a gömb alakú, fekete piercinggel. Mégis miért találom őt annyira vonzónak, hogy képtelen vagyok tőle elszakítani a tekintetem? Amely hatalmas nagy hiba, ugyanis kihasználva az időt, amíg végig mérem őt, közelebb lép hozzám, szája halovány, féloldalas mosolyra húzódik, ujjaival megpiszkálja az én alsó ajkam alatt lévő három piercing egyikét, a bal oldalon lévő kis tüskeformájút. 

– Gondban vagy – állapítja meg, mire összeráncolom a homlokomat. Mégis miféle trükkön agyalhat? Mert, hogy ez a megállapítás nem csak úgy, random történik, abban egészen biztos vagyok, bár semmiféle logikus magyarázattal nem tudnék előállni a bizonyítás érdekében. – Segíthetek? 

Megmerevedek. Baj lenne, ha megkérdezném tőle? Maximum nemet mond, mint a többiek, én pedig kérhetek kölcsön egy telefont, hogy a neten rákeresve az egyik szövegünkre, megoldjam a problémát. Most, hogy így jobban belegondolok, ez előbb is eszembe juthatott volna, de most már mindegy. Képtelen vagyok nemet mondani meN-nek. Talán amiért még mindig mosolyogva néz engem, tekintete pedig mintha azt üzenné: különlegesnek talál. 

– Hogy kezdődik az első dalunk? – kérdem, mire a mosolya még szélesebb lesz. Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy okosabb lett volna ott hagyni azzal az indokkal, miszerint megoldom, és nem kell aggódnia, bár ki tudja. Lehet ezt is a maga javára fordította volna. 

A fülemhez hajol, meleg lehelete egyből csiklandozni kezdi a fülcimpám alatti érzékeny bőrt, a lábaim úgy érzem, mintha fel akarnák mondani a szolgálatot, ezért szinte akaratomon kívül hagyom, hadd csúsztassa az egyik karját a derekamra. Az ujjai, amelyek eddig a piercingemet simították, most a nyakamra kerülnek, és ott cirógatnak tovább. Úgy érzem, elolvadok a karjai között, tekintetem ködös, amikor elsuttogja a szavakat, aztán mielőtt még felfognám őket, az összeomlás szélére taszítva engem, belecsókol a fülembe. 

Mintha elektromosság vágtatna végig a testemen, a vérem felpezsdül, és képtelen vagyok gondolkodni, ösztönből húzódok még közelebb hozzá, ő viszont eltol magától, mámoros tekintetem találkozik egy pillanatra az övével, mielőtt megcsókolna. Bolond vagyok. Hagytam magam ismét elcsábítani, rabul ejteni a vágyainak, mégis, ahogy csókol, ujjaival barangol a testemen, szinte becézgeti az ajkaimat, értékesnek érzem magam a karjai között. Képtelen lennék elhúzódni tőle. 

Csókunk lassan megszakad, a testem bizsereg, ő pedig lassan elenged, aztán mielőtt még bármit tennék, térdre rogy előttem. Levegőért kapkodva figyelem, ahogy a többréteg anyag által fedett tagomra hajol, és kábultan érzékelem, hogy merevedni kezdek, bár ezt ő nem láthatja. Fejét kissé hátra hajtja, felnéz rám, a vádlimat simogatja, kérdő villanást vélek felfedezni a tekintetében, azonban képtelen vagyok józanul gondolkodni, így csak bólintok egyet. 

Ekkor feláll, és az ajtóhoz lép. Zavartan figyelem őt, szemeim lassan megtelnek könnyekkel, amiért azt hiszem, ismét magamra hagy, ahogy eddig tette, azonban csak az ajtón lévő belső zárt fordítja el. Ezek szerint, mégsem tervez elmenni, amelynek mind a testem, mind a lelkem roppant módon örül, ugyanis mind a kettő ugyanolyan elemi erővel vágyik a közelségére, hiába az elmúlt napok kínkeserves szenvedései. 

Ismét elém térdel, ujjai újból a vádlimra csúsznak, jobb kezével pedig a combomig érő felsőm alá simítva húzza feljebb a vékony, fekete anyagot. Teljesen belefeledkezek érintéseinek csodálatos érzeteibe, amikor belecsókol a köldökömbe, majd elengedve a ruhadarabot, a combom hátuljához kap, ugyanis a térdeim szinte összerogynak a kellemes érzés nyomán. Rémülten pillant fel rám. 

– Folytasd – suttogom, a torkom száraz, az ajkaim azonban még mindig lüktetnek a csókjától. El sem hiszem, hogy ismét hozzám ér, és ezúttal emlékezni fogok mindenre. Azonban ahelyett, hogy visszatérne lüktető problémámra, felegyenesedik, amit csalódott nyögéssel veszek tudomásul. Miért kell ennyit gyötörnie? 

– Nem – mondja, amint a fülemhez hajolva végig nyal a cimpámon, amelyben a három vaskos, karika alakú fülbevalóm függ. A testemet átjárja a hűvös csalódottság az egyszerű kis szócska hallatán, és már lökném el magamtól, amikor folytatja. – Előbb szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy szeretlek, Hayato. Mindennél jobban, és ez még azelőtt az este előtt kezdődött el. Fontos vagy nekem, ezért hiába próbáltam elterelni a figyelmemet barátnőkkel, nem sikerült. A randik után mindig te jártál a fejemben: hogy veled milyenek lettek volna. Aztán nemrég ráébredtem arra, hogy nem elég elképzelni ezeket a dolgokat, hanem megélni kell őket. Eltoltalak magamtól, amikor legszívesebben magamhoz öleltelek volna, mindezt pedig azért, mert féltem attól, hogy nem akarnád, hogy a kiadóban visszaessen a tekintélyedből, amiért velem jársz. Végül pedig Chamu felnyitotta a szemem: nem én döntöm el, mi a jó neked, ezért, ha meg akarsz csókolni, ölelni vagy éppen ütni, eltaszítani, elfogadom. Csak előtte mondd el nekem, mit érzel. Kérlek. 

A vallomás sokkol, az elsuttogott szavak mézként csorognak sebektől megkeserült lelkemre. Alig bírom elhinni, hogy ez megtörténik, és végre valóra válik az, amelyről az elmúlt napokban álmodoztam. meN szerelmet vallott nekem, még pedig úgy, ahogyan sosem képzeltem volna. 

– meN – motyogom a nevét, miközben szorosan átkarolom a nyakát, szemeimből pedig könnycseppek törnek elő. – Kibaszottul szerelmes vagyok beléd, te balfasz – zokogom, mire eltol magától, hüvelykujjával lágyan törölgetni kezdi az arcomat, az ő szemei is csillognak a nedvességtől. Így állunk egymással szemben, sírva a boldogságtól, amiért végre egymásra találtunk, azonban úgy érzem, hogy a testi kontaktus, hiába az érzelgősség, egyre sürgősebbé tette altáji problémám kezelését. 

– És megtennéd, hogy folytatod, amit elkezdtél? – teszem még hozzá, megpróbálok incselkedő, türelmetlen hangnemet megütni, mire meN megadóan sóhajt egyet, és végre valahára térdre ereszkedik előttem, hogy lehúzhassa rólam a bőszárú, felül lévő rövidnadrágot. Az alatta lévő teljesen a testemre simul, így tudom, nem takar sokat, amely kissé zavarba hoz, hiszen úgy érzem, máris kitárulkoztam előtte. 

Pedig a java még csak most jön, ugyanis nem sokat teketóriázik, hamarosan már csak a bokszerem rejti el merevedő tagomat. Lehelete szinte éget, ahogy fölém hajol, úgy érzem, a testem mindjárt felrobban a közelségétől. Vajon milyen lesz majd, amikor a szájába vesz? Lehet ennél csodálatosabb érzés?

Megadja a választ, miközben rafinált mosollyal tolja le rólam az alsónadrágom, a térdem reszket, látásom homályos a könnyektől és a kéjtől. Tenyerével ismét megtámasztja a combjaimat a térdem felett, lábaim iszonyatosan remegnek. Bár voltak már barátnőim régebben, egyikük sem tette meg ezt, ezért az érzés páratlan, új és igazi.

Ajkaim elnyílnak, halk sóhajom nyögésbe fúl, amikor végig nyal a nyelvével a makkomon. Érzem, amint a combjaimba markol, körmei a bőrömbe vájnak, hogy aztán egy gyengéd simítással eltüntesse az apró, éles fájdalom emlékét. Ujjaimmal feléje kapok, és bizonytalanul megtámaszkodom a vállán. Előrébb jön, hogy kényelmesebben elérhessem, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal a szájába vesz. 

Elakad a lélegzetem, ahogy hirtelen körbe ölel odalent a forróság, szinte azt se tudom hol vagyok. Halványan látom csak az öltöző körvonalait, a lámpa sárgás fényét, amint megcsillan az asztalokon. Aztán megmozdítja a nyelvét, megnyalja a tövet, mire ismét felnyögök, szemeim résnyire csukódnak. 

Az angyalokat látom magam előtt, amint a fehér falak körös-körül puha felhőkké válnak. Ott lebegnek, és bár nincs rajtuk ruha, nem érzékelem olyan élesen meztelenségüket. Mintha a lényük része lenne a testük felfedése. Ám ahogy a forróság erősödik, egyre élénkebb lesz a róluk látott kép, már szinte hallani vélem halk kacagásukat, aztán egyszer csak valami végigfut a testemen, az angyalok eltűnnek, én pedig meN szájába élvezek. Erőtlenül próbálom kihúzni magamat belőle, azonban ő minden cseppemet élvezettel issza, mintha csak vízről lenne szó, és az életét mentené meg vele. 

Miután végzett, a zsebébe túr, elővesz egy zsebkendőt, és törölgetni kezdi lankadó tagom, a combom belsejét, én pedig rögvest beleremegek. Felpillant rám, száját féloldalas mosolyra húzza, aztán a fenekemre csap, majd feltápászkodik a földről. 

– Barom – motyogom, ahogy remegő kezekkel rángatom magamra vissza a három réteg alsóruhát. – Békén hagyod a seggem, világos? – mordulok rá, mire ártatlan képpel von vállat, mintha mi sem történt volna. 

– Akkor ez egy százszázalékban szexmentes kapcsolat lesz – jelenti ki, én pedig elvörösödve, dühösen nézek rá. Na, még mit nem! Bár bevallom, kissé zavarba hoz a gondolat, de mindenképp szeretném józanon megpróbálni vele, erre ilyen kijelentéseket tesz, csakhogy bosszantson. Pedig a szex számomra nem tréfa, minden alkalomra emlékezni akarok, ha törik, ha szakad. 

– Vicceltem, Haya-chan – neveti el magát, aztán odalép hozzám, és puszit nyom a számra. Egy pillanatra meglep, amikor saját, kissé kesernyés ízemet vélem felfedezni a száján. – De isteni feneked van – hajol a fülemhez, mire bele könyökölök az oldalába. Fájdalmasan felszisszen, kezeit a megtámadott pontra tapasztja. Ennek ellenére még egyszer összeérinti az ajkainkat. 

– Akkor szerintem megbeszélem Chamuval, hogy miénk a kétágyas. Na, nem mintha akkora nagy szükségünk lenne arra a két ágyra, de a staff szerintem szívrohamot kapna, ha beköltöznék melléd abba a lyukba – magyarázza, mire megrázom a fejem, és ezúttal én csókolom meg.

Érzem rajta a meglepődést, mire még jobban elmélyítem a csókot, ujjaimat a tarkójára fűzöm, kezei pedig rátalálnak a derekamra, a csípőcsontomat cirógatja, lassú, körkörös mozdulatokkal, amikor kopogást hallunk odakintről. És úgy érzem, akárki is az, ha bandatag, ha staffos, nem fogunk előtte zavartan viselkedni, hiszen elértük azt meN-nel, amire már olyan régóta vágytunk, ebbe pedig senki sem szólhat bele.


	14. 13. Bolti túra

Amikor meN-meN odalép az ajtóhoz, és kinyitja, Yume apró fejecskéje kukucskál be, tekintetét kíváncsian jártatja körbe az öltözőben, majd megállapodik rajtam. Azonnal elmosolyodik, aprót sikkant, aztán pár másodperc múlva már a nyakamban van, karjaival erősen szorít magához, mintha bármelyik pillanatban eltűnhetnék, akárcsak egy illúzió.

A válla felett látom meN-t, aki mosolyogva, felvont szemöldökkel néz minket, de szemében nem a féltékenység tükröződik. Talán tisztában van vele, hogy Yumével pontosan mit is jelentünk egymás számára. Azonban, ha mégsem, előbb-utóbb úgyis szeretnék vele beszélni róla, megosztani vele, milyen csodálatos barátra leltem a kis gitáros személyében. 

Yume elenged, aztán megpördül, nagy, barna szemeit meN-re szegezi, majd közelebb lép hozzá. 

– Hallottam – kezdi, mire a basszusgitáros arcáról lehervad a lágy mosoly, helyébe értetlen arckifejezés költözik, ajkai néma kérdést formálnak. – Hát, Hayato-shi nyögött, te pedig most nagyon mosolyogsz rá. Szóval, jártok, nem? 

meN zavartan rám néz, nem tudja, el merje e mondani Yumének, tekintetével az engedélyemet kéri, mire mosolyogva bólintok. Most nem habozok, de ha Kanáról, vagy Chamuról lenne szó, szerintem leüvölteném meN-meN fejét, ha bármit is mondana nekik. 

– Igen, járunk – jelenti ki meN, ismét Yumére nézve, mire a kicsi megfordul, arcán széles vigyor, és rám ugrik. Megeresztek egy nyögést a hirtelen rám szakadó súly végett, arcomra pedig egyből pír szökik. 

– Annyira örülök nektek – visítja, miközben a vállamba fúrja a fejét, és hevesen szorongat. Már értem, anno miért is volt olyan egyszerű megosztani vele. Pontosan azért, mert képes velem együtt örülni neki, és semmi kétsége nincs ebben a kapcsolatban. 

– Kiknek kell örülni? – Chamu unott hangja szakítja meg a pillanatot, ahogy az ajtóban állva Kanával nézi, amint Yumével egymást öleljük. Lesápadok, érzem, amint kifut a vér az arcomból, tagjaim lecsúsznak a gitáros válláról, mereven lógnak a testem mellett. Ilyen egyszerűen nem létezik ebben a kibaszott univerzumban! Hogy Chamuéknak úgy körülbelül negyedórával azután kell megjelenniük, hogy meN-nel végre szerelmet vallottunk egymásnak. 

– Ja, járunk Haya-channal – von vállat meN-meN, ezúttal teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva engem. Márpedig ebben a kapcsolatban ketten vannak! Mégis mit képzel magáról, hogy ha Yuméről van szó, akkor engedélyt kér, viszont Chamunak meg Kanának szemrebbenés nélkül elmondja? Még mit nem! 

– Most ezt miért kellett? – mordulok rá, aztán eléje lépek, tenyeremmel a mellkasát püfölöm, tekintetemet a cipőjére szegezem. Közben csitít, a vállamra markol, de én tovább ostromlom, hiába susogja a méznél is édesebb hangon a nevemet. Egyszerűen képtelen meghatni vele, amiért ilyen felelőtlenül kiadott minket a többieknek. 

– Haya-chan – motyogja, mire durcásan felnézek rá, kezei a vállaimról a csuklóim köré csúsznak, félúton köztünk megállít, ajkait pedig gyengéden az enyéimre tapasztja. A csók váratlanul ér, mégis hihetetlenül kellemes, biztonságot nyújtó érzés. Egy burkot képez körénk, egy burkot, amelyet a többiek nem tudnak átlépni, nem tudják megérteni a csókunk valódi, belső lényegét. 

Miután meN finoman eltol magától, átkarolom a derekát, fejemet a vállának támasztva figyelem a többiek reakcióját. Yume mosolya olyan széles, hogy attól félek, szétreped az arca, Chamu a szemét forgatja, de látom a kötések között megbúvó apró mosolyát, amikor megszólal. 

– Baszod, miért nem jöttél össze előbb Hayatoval, meN? – rója meg a basszusgitárost, mire Yume mosolya lehervad, és zavartan pillant a dobos felé. – Most nézd, elég megcsókolnod, és máris olyan, mint a kezesbárány – fejezi be, mire mérgesen nézek rá. Ez abszolút nem igaz! Jó, talán mégis, de attól még nem kéne szóvá tennie Chamunak és kész. 

Viszont Kana aggaszt. Csak áll az ajtófélfának dőlve, szemöldökei a plafont súrolják. Már mióta Chamuval megtaláltak minket, azóta így néz, és attól félek, hogy valami baja van. És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy köze lehet a kapcsolatunkhoz meN-nel. Most mindenki őt nézi, többnyire kíváncsian, Yume pillantása azonban tiszta ártatlanság, remény. 

– Hát – köszörüli meg a torkát Kana, aztán megenged magának egy laza mosolyt, mielőtt folytatná. – Páratlan egy páros vagytok, mit ne mondjak – neveti el magát, mire Yume egyből ráugrik, és szüntelenül mondogatja neki, hogy már kezdett megijedni, amiért esetleg nem fogad el engem meg meN-t. Kana csak tűri. Vannak pillantok, amikor a kis gitárost sajnos csak tűrni lehet, amiben ő vérprofi. 

– Oké, srácok! – csapja össze a tenyerét Chamu. – Itt az ideje csapatni egy olyan koncertet, amire a közönségünk még a halálunk után is emlékezni fog. Ja, és meN! – pillant a basszeros felé, ajkain ravasz mosoly táncol. – Te direkt nem rúzsoztattad ki magad? – jegyzi meg, mire nekem is leesik a tantusz, így felemelem a fejemet meN-meN válláról, és kíváncsian vizslatni kezdem őt. 

– Hé, én csak felkészültem az eshetőségekre, amelyek a vallomásom után érhetnek, jó? – röhög fel, arca vörös a szégyen pírjától, kezeit védekezően emeli fel, én pedig puhán a vállába bokszolok. Ezek szerint a ma esti koncert előtt mindenképp el akarta nekem mondani, hogy szeret, ami megmelengeti a szívemet, és mosolyogva indulok meg kifelé.

A koncert varázslatos, mindannyian csodálatos összhangban játszunk, nem okozunk csalódást sem egymásnak, sem a közönségnek. Azt hiszem, a debütálásunk óta ez a legkiemelkedőbb fellépésünk, ezért rendkívül büszke vagyok a srácokra, meg egy picit magamra is, így amikor végzünk, hatalmas, csoportos ölelést kezdeményezek Yumével és meN-nel, amelybe Kana örömmel, Chamu viszont kissé vonakodva száll bele, de mindannyian nevetünk végül. 

– Te hallod, Chamu! – mondja meN, mikor mind az öten elindulunk vissza a hotel felé, amin a staff meg is lepődik, ugyanis ritkán fordul elő, hogy egyszerre távozunk. – Cseréljetek ma Haya-channal szobát! Sőt, szerintem mondj le a kétágyasokról. Mármint, nem csak a mostani estére, hanem a következőre, meg az azután lévőre, vagy tudod mit? Úgy örökre – fejtegeti a basszusgitáros, miközben a többiek számára alig észrevehetően végig simít a kézfejemen. Hirtelen elönt a forróság, hogy aztán a novemberi kellemes hideg vegye át a helyét. 

Chamu vállat von, majd bólint. Úgy tűnik, mintha számított volna erre, ami kissé zavarba hoz. Hiszen ezek szerint ő is tiszta sornak veszi, hogy meN meg én mostantól a turnékon egy szobán osztozunk. Furcsa érzés, mégis kellemes. Nem kezd háborogni, hogy majd, ha vége a turnénak, akkor nyugodtan romantikázhatunk kettesben, nem is vallana rá. Neki is van kapcsolata, ahogy Kanának és Yumének is, ezért tudják, milyen érzés a barátnőjük nélkül huzamosabb időt eltölteni, irigykedés helyett pedig támogatnak minket. 

A hotelbe érve Chamuval villámgyorsan helyet cserélünk, ő pedig látszólag megkönnyebbülten foglalja el az egyszemélyes kis lyukat. Viszont én igencsak idegesen ülök le meN mellé az egyik ágyra, amikor a bőröndömet az övé mellé húztam, és megrökönyödött arccal nézem, ahogy a körömlakkot mossa le az ujjairól. 

Elkapja a csodálkozó pillantásomat, ajkaira mosoly kúszik, aztán felém hajolva ad egy puszit az arcomra. Bambán ülök mellette, őszintén szólva, fogalmam sincs mit kéne csinálnom. Pedig a helyzet adja magát, amikor kidobja a vattát a kukába, és visszaülve mellém, csak mered rám, tekintetében látom az irántam érzett vágy lobbanásra váró szikráját. De egyszerűen képtelen vagyok olyan lazán kezdeményezni, mint a múltkor, amikor az alkohol hatása alatt voltam. Csak nem ihatok mindig, mielőtt lefeküdnék vele! 

– Haya-chan – duruzsolja a fülembe, szinte észre se veszem, mikor került hozzám ilyen közel. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ellazulni, a feszültség átjárja minden porcikámat, ezért azt teszem, amihez a legjobban értek: beszélek. 

– Miért hívsz Haya-channak? – kérdezem, mire átkarol, és egy laza mozdulattal az ölébe húz úgy, hogy szembe legyek vele, homlokát az enyémnek dönti, bár a szemüvegem kicsit útban van. Az az átkozott kontaktlencse persze ma járt le, így kénytelen voltam a koncert után kidobni, mivel már alig láttam vele. A pillanat azonban így is bensőséges, az ujjai a lapockáimon táncolnak.

– Mert ebben a formában is kicsit közelebb tudhatlak magamhoz. Tudod, amiért csak én hívlak így. Meg mivel mondtad anno, hogy utálod, ha lányként kezelnek, ezért gondoltam, tartózkodom a szívem, drágám meg társaitól – mondja, aztán lágyan megcsókol, a szemüvegem pedig fájdalmasan belemar az orrnyergembe, mégsem érdekel. Vágyom az érintésére.

– Amúgy – szakítja meg a csókunkat, szemeit azonban még mindig csukva tartja. – Mindennél jobban vágyok rád, de nem hoztam magammal a turnéra semmit – mondja, aztán az ajkaiba harap, én pedig majd meghalok, olyan kibaszottul szexin csinálja ezt. 

– Semmi gond – mondom, a szavak maguktól jönnek a számra. – Elmegyek venni, úgyis láttam visszafelé jövet egy éjjel-nappalit. Sietek vissza utána, rendben? 

meN láthatólag meglepődik, szemeit ugyanis tágra nyitja, ajkain hitetlen mosoly táncol, mielőtt apró csókot nyomna a számra. Még magamat is sikerül meglepnem a felajánlásommal, ezért oldva a zavaromat, kikászálódom meN öléből, és az éjjeli szekrényre tett pénztárcámért nyúlok, amelyet pulóverem kenguruzsebébe süllyesztek. 

Hihetetlen sebességgel hagyom el a szobánkat, és vágtatok le a hotel lépcsőjén, egyenesen kifelé a hűvös, éjszakai levegőre. Az utcalámpákon kívül egyedül csak a körülbelül háromszáz méterre lévő éjjel-nappali fényeit látom, így könnyedén odatalálok. 

Egyszerűen úgy éreztem, muszáj megszabadulnom egy kicsit a tehertől, amelyet kettőnk együtt alvásának ténye nyom rám. Nem mintha nem lennék szívesen meN-nel, sőt! Minden vágyam az, hogy végre együtt lehessünk, de kicsit ki kell szellőztetnem a fejem, lassítanom kell, mielőtt tényleg bekövetkezik az, amire mind a ketten vágyunk. 

A boltba lépve aprót biccentek a felém meghajoló eladósrácnak, aztán a pénztártól nem messze lévő óvszereket és síkosítókat tartalmazó polcokhoz fordulok. Azonban, amit, vagy pontosabban, akit ott látok, és teljes lelki nyugalommal válogat a kis tégelyek meg csomagocskák között, teljesen idegenül hat ebben a környezetben. 

– Yume?


	15. 14. Banán és eper

A kis gitáros rémülten fordul felém, kezében az egyik tégellyel, arcából kifut a szín, ahogy rám néz. Ezegyszer én is döbbenten mérem őt végig, pislogok párat, már azon vagyok, hogy leveszem, és megtörlöm a szemüvegemet, de tudom, hiába tenném. Tényleg Yume áll előttem, és tényleg egy dobozka síkosítót tart a kezében.

Igyekszem összeszedni magam, mielőtt hamis nyugalmat erőltetve magamra, melléje lépnék. Megrezzen, és hirtelen mozdulattal teszi vissza a kis tégelyt a polcra, aztán elfordul, hogy a bolt túlsó végén lévő csokoládékkal kezdjen szemezgetni. Megértem, hogy zavarban van, ezért óvatosan a vállára teszem a kezét, hátha visszanéz rám. Az ilyet abszolút nem kell szégyellni.

– Midori eljött meglepni téged, ugye? – kérdem, mire aprót bólint. Halványan elmosolyodok, és megszorítom a vállát, mire hozzám fordul, tekintete csupa kétségbeesés. Attól fél, hogy valami rosszba, valami halálos bűnbe keveredik, ezért megpróbálom a mosolyomat minél megnyugtatóbbra varázsolni. – Semmi gond, de Kana hol alszik?

– Chamuval – vonja meg a vállát, aztán amikor szemeim elkerekednek, sietve korrigál. – A földön, nyugi.

– Még szerencse – motyogom, és tekintetemet a csomagocskák és tégelyek hadára helyezem. Előbbiek széles választéka sokkol, utóbbiakon meg sem lepődöm. Vannak kencék ananászos, banános, almás, narancsos és epres illatvilággal, sőt, akad citromos, lime-s, csokis és barackos is. Megrökönyödve bámulom őket, miközben elveszek egy sima, ízesítésmentes óvszert a polcról. Legalább azzal gyorsan megvagyok.

– Válaszd az epreset – bök oldalba Yume, miközben megpróbálja számomra észrevétlenül leemelni az egyik banános dobozt. Kérdőn pillantok rá, és nem csak a banán miatt. Bár felett épp érdekes számomra, hogy mégis mi a kénköves pokolért visz magával olyat, valami szolidabb helyett. Mondjuk, van itt olyan egyáltalán, ami szolid?

– meN beszólt múltkor az epres tusfürdőm miatt. Azt akarod, hogy ne merjen hozzám érni, vagy mi? – cukkolom az alacsony gitárost, azonban, ha veszi is a lapot, csak a szemét forgatja, miközben a kezembe nyomja az epres tégelyt. Mintha csak egy darabka papír lenne.

– Hayato-shi, azt hittem, jobban odafigyelsz a barátodra – bök oldalba. – meN azért mondhatta, mert azt csak nem vághatta hozzád, hogy imádja az illatodat. Így is majdnem agyérgörcsöt kaptál – magyarázza, mire összeráncolom a szemöldököm. Yume honnan tudhatja, hogy meN szereti az eperillatot?

– Honnan tudod? – kérdezem, miközben kiveszi a kezemből a gumit, és egy síkosítottat ad nekem. Mint valami valódi szakértő. Ha nem tudnám, hogy barátnője van, simán kiröhögném, így azonban csak némán tűröm, amint szó nélkül kioktat arról, mire van szükségem.

– Beszéltem Chamuval – vonja meg a vállát, miközben a pénztár felé indul, én pedig értetlen tekintettel követem őt. Mégis mi köze ennek a kérdésemhez? – Jaj, Hayato-shi, meN mindent megosztott vele, úgy, ahogy te velem – fakad ki, mire legszívesebben homlokon csapnám magam. Vajon az óvszerrel, vagy a síkosítóval lenne érdemesebb? Érdekes felvetés.

Vigyorogva oldalba bököm, amint a pénztárhoz állunk, mire felkuncog, és összemosolyogva tesszük le a cuccainkat az eladósrác elé. A fiú, alig lehet több húsznál, fintorogva húzza le az árukat, aztán megereszt felénk egy megvető, undorodó pillantást.

– Hülye buzik – motyogja az orra alatt, de úgy, hogy tisztán érhető legyen. Yume megremeg. – Összevásároltok egy heteroknak több hónapra elegendő készletet, hogy aztán egy éjszaka alatt elhasználjátok mindet. Persze, ezzel pénzelitek a boltot, de mit értek vele, hm? – Itt felpillant, tekintete dacosan az enyémbe fúródik. – Gondolom, jól megdugod a törpét, ma este, mi?

Elönt a düh a srác szavai hallatán, és mérgesen a pultra támaszkodok, ugrásra készen. Az egy dolog, hogy nem adja meg a tiszteletet egy vásárlóval szemben, sőt, efelett hunynék szemet a legkönnyebben. Azonban a feltételezés, miszerint Yume meleg, holott barátnője van, már kiveri nálam a biztosítékot, plusz a velem való hírbe hozás is egyre jobban kiborít.

– Na, ide figyelj, köcsög – sziszegem a képébe, szemem sarkából pedig látom, amint Yume a pultra helyezi a pénzt, és pulóverének a zsebébe helyezi a dolgainkat. Tudja, hogy a kiakadásom után már nem lenne időnk ilyenekre. – Az lehet, hogy én a te szavaiddal élve buzi vagyok, amely meglehetősen offenzív megközelítése a dolognak, de leszarom. Viszont a barátomnak barátnője van, szóval vigyázz a szádra, különben lenyúlok a torkodon, és kitépem a gégéd. Világos voltam?

A srác állkapcsa idegesen ugrándozik, mire elégedetten bólintok egyet, karon ragadom Yumét, és távozunk. Azt hiszem, legközelebb nem erre a környékre foglalunk szállást, ha turnézni megyünk, az egyszer tuti. Vagy ha mégis, akkor majd nem megyünk ebbe az éjjel-nappaliba. Jobb a békesség, azt hiszem.

Yume néma csendben sétál mellettem, arcáról semmiféle érzelem nem olvasható le, ahogy a pulcsija zsebébe nyúlva, átnyújtja nekem az óvszert meg a síkosítót. Aprót nyelek, és kihalászom a pénztárcámból a megfelelő összeget, de csak a fejét rázza. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy valami más baja is van, azon kívül, amit az eladó mondott neki.

– Köszönöm – suttogja, majd hirtelen mozdulattal átölel, amelytől kissé hátra hőkölök, mielőtt a karjaimba zárnám. Nem kell többet mondania, egyszerűen érzem, amint a teste ellazul, mihelyst távozik belőle a feszültség. Azt hiszem, ez így van rendjén.

Tovább sétálunk, be, egyenesen a hotelbe, ahol szintén csendben megyünk, de nincs is szükség a szavakra. Tudjuk, mi zajlik le a másikban, minden rezdülésünknek tudjuk a kulcsát. Igen, ezt hívhatják igaz, mély, barátságnak, amelyre már időtlen idők óta vágyom.

Yume szorosan átkarol, amikor a hotelszobák elé érünk, érzem, amint mélyet szippant a pulóverem illatából. Láthatóan ideges, amiért a barátnőjével töltheti az estét, és elgondolkozom, vajon rajtam is ennyire érződik e a feszültség. Végül is, ha úgy vesszük, most fogok először szeretkezni meN-meN-nel. Azt a cseppnyi kitérőt azon az estén néma, közös beleegyezés után nem számítjuk bele. Talán jobb is.

Óvatosan eltolom magamtól a gitárost, aztán nyomok egy puszit gyöngyöző homlokára. Az utóbbi hetekben egyre közelebb kezdtem érezni magamhoz őt. Nem úgy, mint amikor szerelmes vagyok valakibe. Az más. Yume olyan számomra, akárcsak egy öcs, akivel mindig számíthatunk egymásra. Ha bármi történne vele, azonnal szaladnék, hiszen fontos számomra. Ahogy Kana és Chamu is, bár hozzájuk másfajta kötelékek fűznek, mégis erősek, csak más-más módon.

– Hayato-shi – kezdi Yume halkan, aztán hangja elakad, mintha nem lenne biztos a mondandójában. Kíváncsian tekintek rá, érzem, ahogy ujjaival megmarkolja, majd elengedi a pólóm anyagát –, vigyázz a fenekedre! – suttogja.

Kuncogni kezdek, mire megereszt felém egy bizonytalan mosolyt, és ismét átölel. Szükségem van rá, szükségünk van egymásra, hogy erősek lehessünk. Hiszen neki el kell engednie a barátnőjét a turné végéig, nekem pedig... Hát, lehetetlenül közeli kapcsolatba kerülnöm Koudai csodakencéjével.

Pár perc után mindketten benyitunk a szobák ajtaján, én pedig egyből meN-nel találom szemben magam. Az ágyon ül, a takarót az egyik szélére tolta, rajta egy törülközővel. Idegesen nyelek egyet, amikor megpillant, arcán pedig lágy mosoly terül szét.

Lerázom magamról a kételyeket, és ravaszkásan előhúzom a pulóverem kenguruzsebéből az óvszert és a síkosítót, majd az ágyra dobom. meN-meN követi a tekintetével a tárgyakat, szemében megcsillan valami, aztán felpattan. Rögvest birtokba veszi az ajkaimat, először mohó éhséggel, végül pedig már lágyan cirógatja nyelvével a szájpadlásomat. Túl jó, egyszerűen nem bírok gondolkodni, az egész testem bizsereg.

Lassan jutunk el az ágyig, szinte alig érzékelem, hogy bármennyit is lépnénk, amikor a testem belesüpped a matracba. meN szemei csillognak a vágytól, amelyet legnagyobb örömömre én ébresztettem benne, végül lassú, lágy csókkal ajándékoz meg, mely egyből ellazít. A nyakamra tér, hol végig nyal az érzékeny pontokon, hol fogaival karistol, ám többnyire az ajkaival igyekszik az őrületbe kergetni.

Villámgyors mozdulattal kapja le a szemüvegemet egy újabb csók előtt, mire tehetetlenül felnyögök, ujjaim a mellkasát fedő póló anyagát markolják, ő pedig hirtelen lejjebb engedi a csípőjét, összedörzsölve ágyékainkat. Elakad a lélegzetem, a testemen forró hullám lüktet végig, meN viszont nem hagy szünetet, ugyanis lejjebb csúszik rajtam, hüvelykje bele akad a pulóverem szegélyébe, hogy aztán pár pillanatnyi tapogatódzás után már a pólómmal együtt húzza le rólam.

A kissé hűvös levegő egyből eléri a bőrömet, legszívesebben a testem köré fonnám a karjaimat, de ekkor meN felém hajol, és csók helyett végig nyal a kulcscsontomon. Ismét elönt a forróság, szemeimet önkénytelenül hunyom le, ajkaim közül halk nyögés tör elő, mire, mint akit lopáson érnek, a szám elé kapom a kezem.

– Szeretnélek hallani – suttogja meN-meN a fülembe, ujjai a csípőcsontomnál, az atlétám környékén táncolnak, végül pedig halványan feljebb tűrik rajtam az anyagot. – Kérlek, Haya-chan – leheli, hogy aztán csókot hintsen a fültövemre. A lelkem szárnyal, a testem pedig tűzként ég, ahogy teljesen szabaddá teszi a felsőtestemet, ajkai a bordáimon vándorolnak, egyre lejjebb, és lejjebb, egészen a farmeremig, ahol lélegzetnyi szünetet tart, hogy levehesse magáról is a felső ruhadarabokat.

Kicsit megemelem a fejem, hogy láthassam a mellkasát, de szinte rögvest vissza is nyom, mielőtt legeltetni kezdeném a szemeimet az első pillantásra szexisnek talált látványon. Csókja tüzes, vággyal teli, szinte fájóvá teszi a nadrágom szorítását a tagomon. Az övé akarok lenni, mindennél jobban, érezni magamban, hallani, ahogy a nevemet sóhajtja. A gondolat is mérhetetlenül elbódít.

Minden pillanat egy varázslat, ahogy testeink közül lassú kínzások után eltűnnek a ruhák, míg végül csupaszon, szégyentelenül simulunk össze, csípőink szinkronban mozognak, szánkból váltakozva törnek elő egymás nevei. Néhol egy nyögésbe fúlnak, néhol pedig részemről apróbb sikolyokba. Mégis úgy érzem, ez a lehető legcsodálatosabb dolog, ami valaha történt velem.

A karjai között biztonságban érzem magam, mintha hazatérnék épp, csókjai pedig enyhítik a tompa fájdalmat, melyet haloványan érzékelek, vagy legalábbis, mint valami gyógyír, tompítják azt. Ez a férfi már önmagában is így egy gyógyír számomra. Minden egyes érintésével, mozdulatával, az igazi szerelmet mutatja meg nekem, amelyre már olyan régóta áhítozom.

Az angyalok és felhők egy idő után ismét bekúsznak a látóterembe, akárcsak a koncert előtt, ezúttal azonban mások. Az egyik mennyei lénynek ezúttal arca van, és felém tart, kitölti a látóteremet, ajkain biztonságot ébresztő mosoly – meN-meN az. Szemeim teljesen lecsukódnak, mindent elönt a fehérség, és tompán érzékelem, amint mindketten a csúcsra érünk.

Haloványan, forró ébrenlét és édes álmok közt látom, ahogy kicsúszik belőlem, rendezkedni kezd. Zsebkendővel a kezében letörölget először engem, aztán saját magát, óvatosan kihúzza alólam a törölközőt, végül mellém fekszik, átkarol, karja a csípőmön pihen.

– Szeretlek – suttogja, ajkai közel a tarkómhoz. Kellemesen bizserget, mégis megfordulok, hogy a szemébe nézhessek. Színtiszta szeretetet látok keveredni egy csipetnyi boldogsággal barna íriszeiben. Én is pontosan ugyanezeket az érzelmeket élem meg, hogy mennyivel intenzívebben, azt viszont nem tudom. Talán minden teljesen ugyanolyan.

– Én is szeretlek – mondom, arcomat pedig a mellkasába temetem, ujjai a lapockáimat simítják, néha pedig a gerincemre táncolnak. Békés, csodálatos pillanat, amelyet soha többé nem akarok elengedni. Vajon ilyen lesz minden együtt töltött este után összesimulni? Mennyiben fognak ettől különbözni az egyszerű, egymás mellett alvós éjszakák?

– Tudod – kezdi halkan, mire érdeklődően hümmögök egyet –, Kanának igaza van. Páratlan páros vagyunk, te meg én, nem? – kérdezi.

– Aha – bólintok –, a balfasz és nyomott bivaly meg az ártatlan és szarkasztikus herceg – helyeselek, mire nevetve puszit nyom a hajamba. Mellette valóban látni vélem a jövőt, ezúttal pedig nincsenek kilátásban sötét felhők.

Megcsókol. Itthon vagyok.

\-----------------------------------

– Hazudtam neki – motyogja Yume, hangja halk, síráshoz közeli. Fejét egy széles mellkason pihenteti, testét erős karok fonják körbe. Lábujjaival saját, már régóta levetett bokszerével játszik, afféle szégyent levezetendő cselekvésként.

– Majd holnap elmondjuk. Nem csak Hayatonak, hanem mindenkinek – vigasztalja őt a másik férfi. – Itt az ideje, hogy megtudják, Yume-kun – suttogja, és puszit nyom a kisebbik orrára. Már mindketten ráébredtek, hogy ez egy komoly kapcsolat kettejük között, amelyet egy idő után lehetetlenné válna tagadni.

– Ki fognak akadni, Kana.


End file.
